Falling for You
by nevverlands
Summary: Mick has to leave for New York in his latest case for a week. He leaves Beth in Josef's protection, but sparks fly between the blonde reporter and the handsome vampire. Mainly Josef/Beth, some Mick/Beth.
1. Plans, and a Warning

**Here's my first JoBe story! Hope you enjoy!!! Rated M for later chapters, and just in case. - Arietty**

Josef took a sip from his glass, and observed Mick. They were at Mick's apartment, talking about a new plan that had suddenly erupted. Mick had to go to New York to look for a suspect in his latest case.

"I'll be bored out of my mind, Mick. You're going to leave me with nothing to do?" Josef inquired, and Mick shook his head.

"You'll have plenty to do, let me tell you my plan..." Mick started, but stopped.

There was a knock on the door. Josef looked at it, slightly annoyed of the interruption. Mick got up and walked over to it, glancing at the screen next to his door. He opened it. 6"Beth!" Mick exclaimed, obviously surprised. Beth Turner smiled at Mick, and asked if she could come in. Mick stepped aside, and let her in. Beth walked into the apartment, and noticed Josef sitting down, a glass of blood balancing in his hand.

"You know Josef." Mick said, sitting back down on the couch.

"Miss Turner." Josef nodded, looking Beth up and down. Beth managed a small "hi" to the handsome vampire, and sat down on the couch next to Mick. Josef looked at Beth, his eyes on her own. When Beth noticed, however, he looked away sharply.

"So, you'll be in New York and I just sit around idly?" Josef continued from the past conversation. Beth looked at Mick.

"You're going to New York?" She asked, slightly put out. Mick smiled at her.

"Only for a week. I need to track someone for a case." He replied, obvious enjoyment on his face because of Beth's reaction. Josef was annoyed again.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, irritated. Mick looked back to Josef.

"I want you to stay here and watch Beth, seeing as I won't be able to." Beth looked down and blushed, and Josef shook his head.

"No." He said flatly, not agreeing to Mick's plans. Mick scowled at Josef.

"She needs protection since Josh died. You will be protecting her." Josef glared at Mick and stood up, walking over to the window.

"I can manage on my own, thanks." Beth intervened in a quiet voice. She was slightly hurt that Josef had so quickly declined the proposal. Mick rolled his eyes.

"Just trust me on this one, Beth. I don't think I'll be able to rest at all when I'm away unless I know you're safe." Josef made a soft sound of disgust, only audible to Mick. Mick heard, but ignored it.

"You'll be safe with Josef." He said, and Beth didn't say anything. Josef turned to them, and drank from his glass.

"One condition, Mick. I get your place for the week." Mick shook his head.

"There are no conditions, Josef. I'll bribe you, though." Josef raised an eyebrow, and made his way back to the armchair.

"I'm listening." He said thickly, very curious. Mick smirked.

"I've got five beautiful donors lined up, waiting for you Josef." Mick said, and Josef squirmed in his chair, and smiled.

"Deal." Josef replied, daydreaming. For some odd reason, Beth felt slightly jealous. _It's only because he's really, really handsome. _She thought to herself. _You're not jealous of Josef. _Beth ran her finger nervously through her hair, and looked at Mick, avoiding Josef's eyes.

"When are you leaving?" Beth asked lightly, and Mick turned to her.

"Tomorrow. I want you to go to Josef's office at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning." Mick said, gesturing to Josef. Beth stood up, and walked over to the kitchen counter, and leaned on it. She didn't like the idea of Mick being gone, and even more didn't like the idea of staying with Josef the whole time. Mick got up, and walked over to Beth. He stood in front of her, and they were very close.

"I'll be back so fast you won't have time to miss me." Mick whispered, and Beth nodded. Josef had the sudden urge to grab Mick and hurl him away from the blonde reporter, but resisted. Instead, be stood up and stepped in between them, and clapped a hand on Beth's shoulder.

"Don't worry about her Mick. She'll be safe with me." Josef said, smiling at Beth. Beth looked away embarrassedly. Mick sighed, and turned away.

Josef watched him, and said to his back, "We'll have all sorts of fun this week. Right Beth?" Josef turned his glance back to Beth, who looked up at Josef. Their eyes met, and it was awkward. Josef cleared his throat, and glanced away. Mick was suddenly glaring at Josef. Beth moved out of Josef's hand, and walked over to Mick.

"I should go. I'm pretty exhausted." Beth said, and Mick nodded. He held out his arms, and she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He closed his eyes, and she sighed. Beth let go, and looked back to Josef, who was looking pointedly away from the two of them.

"I'll see you in the morning, Josef." She said, and he turned his gaze back to her. He raised his eyebrows for a second, and then let them fall. Beth looked towards the ground, and exited the apartment. Josef let out a breath, and turned to refill his glass. He turned to see Mick inches away from him. Josef stepped back in surprise.

"Listen to me, Josef." Mick said in a dangerous tone. "I don't want you to touch her, understood?" Josef rolled his eyes, and put on a fake hurt expression.

"You think I'd bite her?" Josef said incredulously, and shook his head. "Wow, man, you don't know me at all!" Josef smirked, but Mick hadn't dropped his look.

"I know you won't bite her. I mean, don't try anything on her." Mick said lowly, and stepped away from Josef. Josef looked away, registering what he had just said.

Sure, Josef thought it would be an interesting week with Beth Turner, but him and her involved sexually was not something that had been on his mind. Now that Mick had placed it here, however, he explored the possibilities. He hid a smile, his imagination whirling. Mick threw his hands up in the air, exasperated.

"Josef! Promise me you won't try anything on her!" Mick cried, scowling at him. Josef looked back at Mick, and nodded.

"I promise." _Don't make promises you can't keep, Josef. _He thought, but he shook it away. He wouldn't; Mick was his friend, and Beth was his girl. Well, kind of. Mick seemed to be convinced, because he dropped it.

Meanwhile, Beth was on her way home, thinking about the week ahead of her. She didn't know Josef as well as she knew Mick, and there was something about him that creeped Beth out. But he was so devilishly handsome. _More so, _Beth thought, _than Mick. _Beth sighed, imagining Josef and her, snuggled up on a couch together, Josef drinking his glass of blood, and Beth drinking champagne. Josef smiled at her, and leaned in, and Beth closed her eyes, until Josef grinned wickedly and bit her on the neck. Beth yelped, and shook her head.

"That wouldn't happen." Beth said out loud, shuddering. What if it did? What if Josef did bite her? Beth sighed, and knew this would be a long week.

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!! Thanks!!**


	2. Paralyzed

**Here's chapter two. Don't forget to review!!!! –Arietty**

9:00 the next Morning

Josef sat down behind his desk, observing the work in front of him. He sighed, and put his finger to his temples, and rotated them back and forth. He had been up for a better part of the night getting satisfied so he wouldn't be a threat to Beth. Well, he was always going to be a threat to her, so it was basically so he wouldn't jump her.

He didn't like this plan Mick had come up with. If it were up to him, Beth would be nowhere near him for the week. It wasn't that he didn't like Beth; that was completely wrong. He was very attracted to Beth, more than he should be. It was just that she was sort of involved with Mick, she was human, and he just couldn't have her. Josef wasn't making the same mistake he had with Sarah, especially not with Beth Turner.

Josef found himself lately (especially the last few hours) having intimate fantasies about Beth. It wasn't the ones where they just had meaningless sex (which he had had before). They were...sentimental, almost. Impossible. Josef groaned, and sat back in his chair, spinning it so that his back was facing the door of his office. He reached underneath the book case into a hidden fridge, and took a sip of blood from a carton. He heard footsteps coming towards his office, and quickly placed the carton back in the fridge, and closed it.

The door opened, and he heard a small intake of breath. "Hi." Beth's voice came, and Josef spun around in his chair. His jaw almost dropped when he saw Beth. Make-up was tastefully done on her face, and her hair was in perfect curls. Josef squirmed in his chair, trying to hide his...well, you know.

"What's up with the make over?" Josef asked coolly, the opposite of how he felt right now. Beth looked at herself in a mirror in Josef's office, and replied, "Oh, well, I'm on camera today." Josef nodded, and stood up. He heard Beth's heart rate quicken, and he smiled to himself. He walked around the desk, and leaned on it, observing Beth. Beth gulped, and looked at the floor. Josef snickered.

"You know, Beth, you're going to have to stop all of this soon." He said delicately, and Beth looked up.

"What do you mean?" She asked, scratching her neck absentmindedly. Josef rolled his eyes, and started moving slowly towards her.

"You're terrified of me." Josef responded, and Beth stepped back, her back pressed against the wall. Beth shook her head, but Josef was not convinced. He stopped 5 inches in front of her, and Beth shook her head again.

"Yes you are; I can feel it." Josef said, and traced his fingers on her cheek. Beth once again shook her head, but didn't swat away Josef's fingers; she was paralyzed. The fantasy she had had yesterday was coming back, but she felt the courage to speak.

"I just don't know you very well. I'm not scared; just...curious?" Beth spoke, eyeing Josef. He grinned, and leaned in, pressing his lips to Beth's ear.

"I have a feeling you'll know me a lot better by the end of the week." Josef whispered, and Beth's heart was racing. He smirked, and moved away from her. What? Mick said he couldn't try anything; he didn't say he couldn't toy with her.

Josef circled around his desk, and sat down. "Sit." He said shortly, and picked up a pen and signed a piece of paper in front of him. Beth hesitantly sat down in the chair opposite his desk, and he looked up at her.

"Josef, I have to be at Buzz Wire in forty five minutes." Beth said, checking her watch. Josef sat back, interlocking his fingers, and bringing it to rest under his nose. He didn't say anything. Beth looked antsy, and tried again.

"I really should be leaving just in case." She continued, still slightly shocked from the encounter. Josef nodded.

"I'm not stopping you." Josef said, and gestured to the door. "Leave."

Beth didn't move, but looked down. "Actually, Mick wanted you to drive me to work and back." Josef leaned forward again, and placed his head on the desk.

"Damn that overprotective fool." He muttered, and sighed. He didn't have the time to running the human back and forth to places. What did Mick think he was, a body guard?

Josef looked up, and replied, "Well, we better get moving. I have things to do." Beth flushed, and got up. Josef grabbed his keys, and followed her out of his office.

They got to Josef's car, and left his work. Josef, like Mick, also wore sunglasses while he drove anywhere, and reached in the compartment and grabbed them. He was irritated. Beth took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Why do you hate me?" Beth asked suddenly, and Josef looked at her incredulously.

"What makes you think that?" Josef asked, taken aback. Beth looked out of the window.

"I don't know, you just seem like you don't want to be around me." Beth said, and Josef sighed. _Not for the reason you think. _Josef thought to himself. He looked at Beth, and shook his head.

"I don't hate you, Beth." Josef said quietly, and made a right turn. Beth felt relieved, and asked him why he was acting the way he was.

"That's not something I feel comfortable disclosing." Josef replied, and saw the Buzz Wire building up ahead. Beth nodded, and reached underneath her to grab her bag. Josef stopped the car, and leaned back in his seat. Beth didn't get out. She stared straight ahead.

"Will you be watching me today?" Beth asked, and Josef didn't look at her. His eyes were shut, and his head was leaned back in the car seat.

"I have to work today, so I'll pick you up at four." He responded, and clicked his tongue. Beth smiled.

"No, I mean, will you be watching Buzz Wire?" She rephrased, and Josef opened his eyes. He looked at her, and grinned.

"Of course." Josef replied, warming when he saw Beth smile. She then leaned in and kissed Josef on the cheek. Before he could react, she was out of the car. She ran into the building, her blonde locks bouncing in the air. Josef stared after her, feeling the place she kissed him. He shook his head, and pulled out of the parking lot.

_You know you enjoyed that. _He thought, and smiled. Beth kissed him. On the cheek, maybe, but she still did. Josef knew he shouldn't be feeling this way. He knew Mick would murder him, and that it was against all of his morals to be involved with Beth Turner. Josef didn't care, however. At least not now.

When he got back to his office, Josef turned on his computer, and started typing the URL for Buzz Wire. It would be a few hours before Beth appeared on there, but he kept it there, just in case. He smiled at Beth's picture on the site, and saved it to his computer. _You're obsessed! _He thought, and sat down to work. A few hours later, the door to his office opened. Josef looked up and saw an associate named Brenda.

"Hello." He said lightly, looking down. Brenda looked out of breath.

"There's been a murder! It was down the street, and apparently really gory!" She exclaimed, and laughed. Josef felt suddenly alarmed. He logged back on to Buzz Wire, and Beth had started her report.

"-at this store in L.A. Apparently, the offender put a gun to the clerks head and shot him, along with six other customers. The area's been searched, but the offender can't be found. Curiously, little blood was found in the store." Josef gulped, and reached for his keys across the desk.

"Where are you going?" Brenda asked, but he ignored her. He sprinted outside to his car, and started it up quickly. He pulled out of the parking lot, making his way to Beth.

**Haha, what'll happen next? Review!!!!**


	3. Faints and Sorrys

**Have fun reading!!!- Arietty**

"This is Beth Turner for Buzz Wire." Beth concluded, putting down her microphone. While her crew rushed around, Beth took a step forward to the store. She could see a woman's body in there, looking pale, her eyes open. Beth felt a wave of nausea, but ignored it.

She was pretty scared; she missed Mick being here. Whenever Mick was here, she always felt protected, and nothing could ever harm her. Josef was different; everything about him invited danger.

Beth smiled to herself, remembering that Josef had promised to watch Buzz Wire. Se checked herself in the store glass, making sure she had looked good on camera. Then, she stopped herself. _Why're you preening for him?_ She thought to herself. Beth looked fine, however, and she let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly she saw Josef in the glass, and she scrunched her brow in confusion. _Am I hallucinating...?_ Beth turned around, and saw Josef standing three feet away from her, livid.

"Josef!?" She yelped, not understanding why he was here. Josef took a step towards her, his sunglasses hanging slightly off his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Josef growled, blocking out the sun with his hand. Beth felt confused.

"I'm working..." Beth said, shaking her head in confusion. Josef bared his teeth at her, and she took a step back. He grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her away from the building. Beth was taken aback, and tried to push him away. He was much stronger than her, so it was a lost cause.

"Mick told me to protect you, and I find that hard to do when you're off at a crime scene." Josef said dangerously, glaring at her. Beth scowled.

"This is my job! Get used to it! Mick doesn't care!" She retorted, and saw a muscle in Josef's clenched jaw twitch. He reached over and grabbed her by both shoulders and shook her.

"I don't care, I promised Mick I'd look after you. Make my life a bit easier, Turner." He snarled, his face inches from hers. Beth shook her head, and shoved Josef away. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Leave me alone, Josef! I don't need your stupid protection!" Beth snapped, giving him an angry look. _Why did you kiss this guy? _She thought. She had gone to kissing him this morning, to yelling at him in the afternoon. _Men..._

Josef was still glaring at her. He didn't say anything. His grasp on Beth had not loosened the whole time. Beth looked at him with sudden slyness.

"Are you really doing this because Mick told you, or do you have another purpose?" Beth asked, looking through his black lenses. Josef's expression never faltered, but he pushed Beth away from him.

"Fine. Go ahead and get yourself killed. See if I care." Josef replied nastily, and turned away from her. Beth felt like crying. She didn't, though. She turned angrily on her heel, and walked back towards the store. They were taking the bodies out, and one of them was a small child. Her eyes were open, giving Beth a sickening dead glare. Beth felt herself sway where she stood, and felt her become sickly. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she started to fall. Two strong arms caught her before she fell to the pavement, and she saw Josef's face over her, looking desperately concerned. Then, everything went black.

Beth woke up on a burgundy colored couch, feeling drowsy. She slightly recognized the place, but didn't know how she got there. She groaned, and put a hand to her head. She closed her eyes, trying to remember why she has passed out. Then, she remembered the dead girls face, and Beth felt her stomach rumble. She moved quickly and started to fall to the floor, until someone caught her.

"I'm going to have to be very careful with you." Came a voice she knew well. Beth looked up, and saw Josef above her with an amused expression on his face. She sighed, and patted her stomach.

"What happened?" She asked groggily, and started to sit up. Josef watched her hesitantly, and then leaned against the pillar in front of the couch.

"You fainted. I must say, Beth, I was rather flattered that it was because of me." He said, smirking. Beth scowled at him.

"It wasn't because of you. I saw a dead child; it was sickening." Beth groaned again, and her head felt heavy. Josef leaped forward and straightened her up, making sure she was all right. He took her face in hiss hands, and observed her.

"You're actually sick." He mused, chuckling slightly. Beth felt her face burn where he touched her, but he let go, and walked around the table in front of the couch, and sat down in a chair opposite Beth.

"It's been a long time since I ever had to look after someone, so please forgive me." At these words, Josef swallowed. He looked away from Beth, and continued.

"Beth, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it; it's just that you were right." He said, looking as though it was painful of him to say it. Beth was confused.

"Right about what?" Beth asked, and Josef sighed.

"You asked me if I was doing it for Mick, or for myself. I honestly don't know the answer anymore." Josef stood up, and walked towards the large window, gazing out of it. Beth observed his black pants and maroon dressy shirt, looking longingly at him. She looked down at her own clothes, which hadn't changed from work. A white tank top and black pants was dressed on her body. Her blonde hair was down in waves to her chest. Josef sighed.

"This isn't possible, Beth. Not with you and me. Mick likes you, you know." Josef said, instantly regretting it. What if she decided to hook up with Mick now that she knows the truth? Beth stood up, despite her dizziness. She walked over to Josef, and put her hands on his muscular arm. He didn't turn to her, but turned his head in her direction.

"I know he does." Beth responded, and placed her head on Josef's arm. Josef looked up and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. Then, he shrugged out of her hold.

"Listen, Beth. I can't do this. I don't want to. Mick's my best friend, and he liked you first. This sounds like high school, but it's true. You and I can never be." Josef hated himself for saying this. Beth felt tears sting her eyes, and she let them fall. She knew she liked Mick, _a lot. _But hearing Josef tell her he'd never want to be with her was excruciating.

Josef smelled her tears, and leaned up against the glass, and put his head in his hands. This was way too complicated for Josef's taste.

"Let's just pretend this never happened, all right? It's not a big deal, anyway." Josef said, though he knew he was lying. With that, he walked past Beth, and went up the stairs to his room. Beth heard the door shut upstairs, and she sank to the ground, crying. She didn't know why she was, though. She really liked Mick, and her boyfriend had just died. Why was she crying over an egotistical vampire who didn't care about her?

Josef, of course, could hear her crying. He sat down on his bed, and put his head in his hands again.

"God damn you, Mick." Josef muttered, lying back on the bed. He shook himself. He didn't love Beth. He just thought she was attractive. These were the things he kept repeating to himself, trying to block out the sound of Beth crying.

**Well, I'll definitely have a couple more chapters up today, so you'll get plenty of this story!! PLEASE review, I live off of them, and if I don't get them, I'll think people don't like my story. **


	4. Mistake!

**Hey don't get put out and stop reading because of the last chapter! It gets good, trust me! I'm a very fast poster, so expect maybe at least a few more chapters today (maybe the big bang one; yes, I read your review!) : ) – Arietty**

Josef woke up, his freezer extra freezing. He sat up, and pushed out the top, grabbing a towel from the table next to it. He wrapped it around himself, and went downstairs. He grabbed a carton on blood out of his fridge, and poured it into a glass. He turned, and took a sip from it, realizing two eyes were watching him. Josef blushed, his cheeks flaming up. Beth looked down, and giggled nervously.

Josef secured the towel around him and said, "Just woke up, you know." Beth rolled her eyes and continued working on her laptop. Josef suddenly remembered last night, and felt depressed. No wonder Beth looked to down. Josef walked behind Beth, and observed what she was working on. Suddenly, she got up.

"I'm off to work." She said, and grabbed her coat any keys. Suddenly, Josef grabbed her arm. Beth looked back at him. "What?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"Do you think I'm going to be stupid enough to let you go back to work?" He asked, faking a hurt tone. Beth looked at him, startled.

"I have to work!" Beth said childishly, and Josef smirked.

"Yes, you will work, but you're not going to work." Josef said, spelling it out for her. He gestured to the laptop. "That's why I brought that home."

_Home. _Beth thought. _It sounds so cozy. _She shook her head, and responded, "What, I'm supposed to not get fired?" She asked, though she knew she was fighting a long lost battle.

"No, I called in and said you were seriously sick. They believed me, of course." Josef gave Beth a look as if she had suggested that he was unbelievable. Beth dropped her keys, and Josef let go of her.

"So, what am I going to do while you're off at work?" She asked, running her fingers through her hair. Josef looked at her, surveying her. Beth understood.

"You're not going to work either, are you?" Beth asked, and her heart swooped. Josef smiled crookedly at her, and took a swig from his glass. Beth felt exhilarated. Josef walked past her.

"I'm going to put something more suitable on." Josef said, pausing at the bottom of the stairway. "You're bedroom is down here; I put you're things in there." He gestured to the door next to the stairs, and started to ascend. Beth nodded, and walked into the room. A bed was in the center of the dark room, a window was on the wall, and a mirror and dresser was across the bed. Beth looked into the drawers to find her things in there, neatly organized. She smiled, and pulled on a red tank top and loose black sweatpants that stopped a little after her knees. She let her hair down.

When she exited, Josef was standing in the living room, his dressy shirt a dark blue, and his pants were (of course) black. Josef turned to her, and looked her up and down.

"You look...nice." He managed, and drained the rest of the blood from his glass. Beth smiled, and poured herself some water.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Beth said, sipping her water. She sat down at a desk near the television, and started typing on her own lap top.

"Work." He replied, and Beth clicked her tongue. "How boring!" Beth cried, putting a hand to her head. Josef cracked a smile, and looked up at her.

"You were just sprinting out of here to go to work. Unless you just wanted to be away from me." Beth placed her glass of water on the desk and smiled at him seductively like she had once to Mick when she was high on the crystal, and Josef walked over to her slowly. He leaned over the desk, so that his face was a few inches from Beth.

"I'm not going anywhere." Beth said, batting her eyelashes. Josef smiled ruefully.

"Good to hear." He replied calmly, though that was the exact opposite that he felt. Josef started to lean in, but Beth pulled away. He walked around the desk, and Beth spun eagerly in the chair, facing him. Josef placed his hands on the arms of her chair, and Beth breathed sharply.

"I won't bite." Josef whispered; he'd never damage that flawless skin. Instead, he brought his lips down to her throat, and kissed the base of her neck. At once, he heard Mick screaming in his head _YOU PROMISED ME! _But he didn't care. Josef kissed up Beth's neck, and finally got to her lips. He kissed her there, and Beth wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a good thing Josef drank all that blood earlier, or he wouldn't be able to resist.

Beth opened her mouth, and Josef gladly slipped his tongue in, and he moaned heartily. Sure, he had done a lot more with women, but Beth was different. Beth pulled back, and said, "What about the whole 'forgetting it' thing?" Josef smirked and shook his head.

"To hell with that." He muttered throatily, and placed his lips on Beth's cheek, and then tracing his lips on her face.

Josef leaned down and licked her lips. Beth ran her fingers through his short hair, and kissed Josef's neck.

Josef pulled back, and lifted Beth from the chair. He hitched her legs to his waist, and pushed her up against the wall. She stroked his hair, and he kissed the skin below her neck.

She slid down the wall, and kissed his chin. Josef was in heaven; he was ready to take Beth. The phone suddenly rang, and broke the two out of their moment. Josef groaned and reached behind him, grabbing the phone. Beth was pecking kisses on his neck, but he managed to say "Hello?"

"Josef." It was Mick. Reflectively, Josef jumped out of Beth's embrace.

"Mick! What's up, buddy?" Josef said nervously, almost afraid that Mick knew whose tongue was just in his mouth. Beth's eyes widened and she took a step back from Josef.

"I wanted to check up on you. How's Beth?" Mick asked, and Josef breathed jaggedly.

"Beth's fine." Josef replied, and Beth smirked. Josef hooked his arm around her waist, and spoke to Mick.

"I'm pretty busy right now, actually. I'll call you later." He hung up on Mick, and turned to Beth. Beth stood away from Josef and glanced out the window.

"Where were we?" Josef asked, and touched her cheek. Beth sighed.

"Josef, that was wrong. We shouldn't have done that." She said, wringing her hands.

Josef didn't want to agree, but he knew he should. He nodded, and stepped away from Beth.

"Well, I have to work" She said, and Josef put on a pouted face. Beth laughed, and punched his arm. She walked back over to the desk, and sat down. Josef grasped his bloody drink, and took a sip.

"You're a better kisser than I would have assumed." Josef said, and Beth rolled her eyes.

"Savor the memory, because it won't be happening again soon." She replied, even though she wished it would. Josef turned from her to hide his face. He poured more blood, and thought about the kissing.

"This is going to be a fun week." Josef said.

**So did you enjoy that?? Haha, I think this was a little to fast to put in the story, but I couldn't wait around until the week ended. Next chapter, there'll be a party, and more kisses, but that's all I'm giving away. REVIEW, loves!**


	5. Blood and Truths

**I know I promised a party, but I decided that would be next chapter!! I like this one better (you might too). - Arietty**

For the remainder of the day, Beth and Josef kept their distance, Beth working on her laptop, and Josef making important business calls. Around midday, there was a knock on Josef's front door. Josef gestured for Beth to get it, and she rose from her comfortable chair, and made her way to the door. She opened it, and saw a very pretty brunette girl in the hall.

"Hi." Beth said hesitantly, knowing why the girl was here. The brunette girl looked Beth up and down, and smiled at her, obviously satisfied by Beth's normalness.

"I'm here for Josef." The woman said, grinning at Beth. "But if you're already here, he probably doesn't need me." Beth didn't understand what she meant, but before she could ask, Josef was behind her.

"Chelsea!" Josef exclaimed, and the girl named Chelsea smiled.

"Hi, Joey." Chelsea said, observing him. Beth felt a pang of jealousy, and then embarrassment. Joey? Josef was so not a Joey. But Josef obviously didn't care, because he stepped past Beth to pull Chelsea into the room. Beth shut the door, and turned back to her work, eyeing the woman. Josef had poured a glass of water for her, and Beth sighed. She was human. Chelsea accepted, and drained it down I one sip. She stuck out her arm, and Josef looked at it hungrily. Then, he looked up at Beth.

"Beth, could you please leave?" He said tiredly, and Chelsea glanced over at Beth, looking smug. Beth nodded, and walked into her bedroom.

She flung herself down on the bed a hugged a pillow. _Of course Josef just kissed you because he loves women. _Beth thought. _He doesn't actually love you. _Beth sighed, and rolled on her back. She suddenly heard a sharp cry coming from the living room. Beth crawled onto the floor and peeked underneath the door.

Chelsea was standing next to Josef, her arm outstretched. Josef, to Beth's horror, had his mouth on Chelsea's wrist, and was drinking from it, his eyes closed. Blood dripped down her wrist, and Chelsea winced. Beth was, once again, terrified of Josef. She knew he did this to women, but she never really thought of it. She was mesmerized at Josef, scared of him. After a bit, he leaned back, and licked the excess blood from Chelsea's wrist.

"Thanks, girl." Josef said, and patted Chelsea on the butt. She grabbed her purse, and pecked his cheek. Beth scowled at the beautiful brunette, and got up off the floor. She sat on the bed, facing away from the door. A couple seconds later, she heard Josef tapping on the door.

"Beth? You can come out now." Beth shook her head, and whispered "No." Josef could hear her, and paused.

"What's the matter, Beth?" He asked, jiggling the doorknob. Beth ignored him, and she was wondering if she could escape through the window in her room. The jiggling stopped. Beth turned towards the door.

"You're going to drink me like you did to her." Beth whispered, though not to Josef. Josef, with his handy hearing ability, froze. Then, he angrily jiggled the doorknob again.

"Beth, let me in." Josef said, anger in his tone. Beth sat on the floor, and wrapped her arms around her legs. Her eyes were wide, and she stared straight ahead.

The door unlocked, and Josef stepped. "Beth." He muttered, annoyed. He walked around the bed to find Beth in her fetal position, and he stopped.

"Go away." She said softly, burying her face in her knees. Josef was taken aback; he had no idea why she was acting this way.

"Beth." Josef said weakly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shuddered, and he wrenched it back.

"Damn it, Beth! You know what I am!" He said furiously, and backed away from her. "Why're you doing this?"

Beth's answer was muffled. "Now that Mick's not here, you're going to kill me, aren't you?" Josef was so confused he did a double take.

"Beth, do you not remember this morning? Why would I kill you after that?" He asked, as if he was stating the obvious. Beth didn't answer. Josef sat on the bed, and sighed.

"You've never seen Mick do that before, have you?" He asked, and Beth shook her head. Josef sighed.

"Mick and I are different. That's what I do." Josef then sank to the ground, and placed his hand on Beth's arm. "I'd never do that to you. I would never bite you."

Beth suddenly shot her head up and flung herself at Josef. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and sobbed into his shoulder. Josef eyes widened, but he tightly secured his arms around her.

"I'm sorry!" Beth replied, her tears dampening Josef's expensive shirt. "I shouldn't be acting like this!" Josef put his chin on Beth's shoulder.

"You have every right to react this way, Beth. You're human." He said, smiling. She nodded into his shirt, and he stood her up. She cried into his chest, and he protectively held her.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, until Beth pulled back from Josef. She looked him up in the eye, and sighed.

"You're such a sweetheart." Beth said, and Josef blushed. Sure, women had called him hot, dead sexy, and great in bed, but never a sweetheart.

"Keep that between you and me. I have a role to play." He said, smiling. Beth smiled to, and looked into his eyes. She leaned up, and kissed him softly on the lips. When she pulled back, Josef sighed.

"Mick made a mistake by putting me in charge of you." He said, stroking Beth's hair. Beth leaned against Josef's chest, and tasted his cologne. He kissed her head, and rested his chin on top of it.

"Josef?" Beth asked suddenly.

"Mmmm?" Josef responded.

"What are we going to do after the week is over?" She asked, pulling back from him. Josef looked down on her, and rested his forehead against hers.

"Let's worry about that on Saturday." (It was Tuesday. Their week started on Monday, FYI). Josef said, and Beth nodded. She kissed Josef again, and Josef kissed her back. Then, he remembered something.

"I have an office party tonight. Do you want to come with me?" He asked, and Beth nodded. Josef smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You know, I've always been attracted to you ever since I saw you on Buzz Wire. If Mick hadn't liked you, I'd have you by now." Josef said, standing up. Beth crawled to the end of the bed and grabbed the lapel of Josef's shirt.

"You can have me tonight." Beth whispered, and Josef smirked. He kissed her passionately, and she fell back on the bed. He crawled on top of her, and kissed up her body.

"Or now, which is what I prefer." He said, and slid his hand up her shirt, cupping her breast. He kissed her neck, and Beth brought her hand up Josef's back and to his head, rubbing his hair. She then pushed him up, so that his arms were on either side of her head, and his knees were on either side of her legs.

"I prefer tonight. If you can resist me that long." Beth said, wrapping her hand around Josef's neck and pulling herself up to kiss him. Then, she untangled herself from him, and opened the door. Josef rolled over on Beth's bed, and looked at her.

"I'll see what I can do." Josef responded, watching as Beth left the bedroom, looking at her rear end.

**Oooh here it comes! Next chapter WILL be the party scene, and then the NEXT chapter after that will be the big bang one! ; ) Hold out, because both chapters will definitely be up by then end of today. REVIEW!!**


	6. The Party

Beth sat on her bed, observing herself in the mirror. Her blonde hair was in perfect ringlets down her back, and her make up was black. It had to match her black dress that Josef had given to her "One of one- night stands left it here awhile ago." He had said, handing it to her. Normally, Beth would have rejected this, because it was kind of gross, but one look at the beautiful dress changed her mind. If the dress made Josef want to sleep with the girl in it, it couldn't be that bad.

She strapped on her black high heel, and felt like a vampires date. She was, but she felt like the stereotypical vampires date. She sighed, and reached into her toiletry bag, and pulled out her favorite perfume, Charmed. She sprayed it on her, and gave it a whiff. It smelled very good. Hopefully, Josef would be the only vampire there, so she wouldn't need to be as careful.

Josef tapped on her door. Beth looked at it, startled.

"Beth, it's time to go." Josef's voice came through the door. "You've spent enough time in there, so you're probably looking very hot. If you're not out here in five seconds, I'll come in and jump you because you smell so good." Beth smiled as she put the perfume away, and walked over to the door. She opened it, and felt her heart pound when she saw Josef's jaw drop. His eyes were nowhere near hers, looking very south of her eyes actually. Beth reached and grabbed his chin, and pulled it up so he was looking in her eyes.

"Much better." She said, smiling. He grinned back, and sighed. "What's wrong?" Beth asked, worried. Josef shook his head.

"Absolutely nothing. I'm just glad I get to have you tonight." Josef said happily, reaching for Beth's hand.

"Oh, you can wait." Beth said teasingly, bringing their interlocked hands and kissing his.

"Not when you tempt me." He said, pulling his hand down. Josef pulled her out of her room, and picked up his keys. He locked the door, and led Beth down the hall to the outside.

They left the building, and got into Josef's car. He started it, and pulled out of the driveway. Beth leaned back in her seat, and listened to the soft music playing out of Josef's radio.

"What are you thinking about?" Josef asked, glancing at Beth. Beth smiled.

"I'm thinking about after the party, actually." She said, and Josef smirked.

"Great minds think alike." He said, and she laughed. He took a hand off of the steering wheel and grasped Beth's hand. Beth brought it to her face, and sighed.

"I was also thinking about Mick." Beth admitted, and Josef stiffened next to her.

"Oh?" He asked, trying to sound polite. Beth nodded.

"I was thinking about how we're going to explain to him that we slept together." She said, even though she didn't like that. Beth was a down to earth girl, and she wasn't one to say "making love". Ever since she felt this way about Josef, however, she didn't want to sleep with him, or have sex with him. She wanted to make love with him. Josef chuckled.

"Maybe we don't have to." He said, gazing through the wind shield. "I mean, it's not like as soon as he comes to L.A we HAVE to tell him. We can wait. If it gets serious, we can tell him." Beth nodded, agreeing with this.

"Do you think we'll get serious?" She asked, looking at him. Josef parked the car outside of his work, and stopped the car. He leaned over and took Beth's face in his hands and kissed her. She kissed him back, and let him in her mouth.

"How's that for an answer?" asked Josef when he pulled away. Beth grinned, and stepped out of the car.

The office party was more like a club inside. Lights flashed, and there were alcoholic beverages out. Beth assumed it would be a boring, business party, but it wasn't. Josef introduced Beth as his girlfriend, something Beth felt pride in every time he said it. They other business people loved her. All except Brenda, who had a thing for Josef.

"Everyone's dancing, Josef!" Brenda exclaimed, trying to catch Josef's eye. He smiled and turned to Beth. "Want to dance?" He asked, and Beth nodded, and they walked to the dance floor, leaving a dismayed Brenda behind them.

The song was high in tempo, and Beth loved it. She and Josef pressed their foreheads together, and moved to the music, looking into each others eyes the whole time. The next one was slower, and Beth rested her head on Josef's chest.

"I think Mick leaving me with you is the best thing that could have happened." She said, closing her eyes. Josef agreed, and put his head on top of Beth's.

"I betrayed Mick, though. He asked me not to try anything on you." Josef said, dismayed. Beth looked up at him.

"You didn't try anything on me, Josef." She said, and he looked at her confusedly. "I came on to you." Josef shrugged.

"Not really." He said, but she shook her head.

"Mick can blame me, Josef. That way you'd still be friends." Beth said, dancing to the music. Josef chuckled.

"Believe me, Beth; I don't think Mick's ever going to want to see me again after this week." He said, feeling hurt for the first time since he had kissed Beth. Mick had been his best friend for awhile; now he was with Beth. He wanted Beth so much, but he loved Mick as a brother. When he looked back down at Beth, ready to tell her to call the whole thing off, she kissed him again.

Josef's thoughts went fuzzy, and he forgot why he wanted to stop this fling with Beth. How stupid could he be?

"Beth." Josef said, weak. "I don't think I can resist you for much longer." Beth looked up at Josef, worriedly.

"Do you want to leave?" She asked, and he nodded his head. He wanted to have Beth Turner right now. Beth nodded and grasped his hand, walking him from the dance floor. They sprinted outside, and into the car. Josef leaned over to Beth's seat and pressed his lips to her ear like he had done yesterday, and grabbed her face lightly. He turned her lips towards his and kissed them, trying to satisfy himself for the ride home.

Beth wrapped her arms around his neck, and her lips parted. Suddenly, Josef felt an urge he hadn't felt since Chelsea had been with him. He wanted to bite Beth. He wrenched back from her, breathing heavily.

"What?" Beth asked, concerned. Josef shook his head, and started the engine. He wanted to get home fast to take a sip of blood, and then, (he couldn't believe he was thinking this) he was going to have sex with Beth Turner.

**This one was a little short, more like the go between chapter. Next is the one you JoBe fans will be excited about!!! REVIEW - Arietty**


	7. Becoming One

**And now, I present to you, the chapter you've all been waiting for...DUN DUN DUN!!!!! Remember, this was really awkward of me to write, so appreciate this!**

**If you get this far, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Enjoy. – Arietty : )**

Josef rushed into the living room, opening up the fridge in his kitchen quickly. Beth walked in after him.

"I'll go get ready." Beth said seductively, and Josef gripped the table to steady himself. Finally, after all of the tension, all of the fantasies, and all of the hope, he was finally going to do it. He was finally going to do Beth Turner.

Josef uncorked the blood carton and drank straight from it, its red dribbling down his chin. He gulped half of it down, and wiped his mouth.

Meanwhile, Beth was slipping into something a little more "comfortable", her only piece of lingerie. It was black, of course. _Well, I bought it for Mick. Now, it'll be in use to Josef. _She looked in the mirror, and startled herself. The last time she had looked this good was when she was on the crystal, and she almost felt like she was on it again.

Beth took a deep breath, and stepped outside into the living room. Josef had his back to her, putting the blood into the fridge. She put her hand on the door frame, and leaned into it.

"Hey, stud." Beth whispered, and Josef stiffened. He turned around, and his eyes met her body. Suddenly, so fast that Beth didn't see him move, he had pushed her against the wall.

"I can see now why Mick wants you so bad. Just keep in mind I want you more, and that will show in due time." Josef muttered, his voice silky. Beth smirked, and grabbed his arm. She pushed him into her room, and shut the door behind her. Josef turned to her, and grabbed her waist. He lifted her up, and placed her on the bed.

"Are you ready?" Josef asked, not caring really whether she was or not. Beth nodded, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once again, Josef pushed her down onto the bed, and started kissing her. Beth pushed him up, and onto the bed. He looked surprised; most women just let him do the work. Beth was bolder.

She unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a flawless chest beneath. She explored it, feeling his well developed six pack. Josef reached up, and pulled the black top off of Beth, revealing a lacy black bra. He sat up, and Beth pulled his navy shirt off of him, kissing the dent between his shoulder and neck. He reached around and unhooked her bra, feeling her chest pressed up against his. Josef moaned, and pushed Beth away from him. Her breasts were perfectly formed, and he went in for them, wrapping his arms around her waist. Beth wrapped her arms around Josef's head, and kissed his short hair. She bent down and undid his belt, and threw it to the floor. He unbuttoned his pants, and revealed very boyish boxers underneath. He kissed Beth's neck, and she slipped out of her underwear.

Pretty soon, both were naked, and on the bed. Josef traced his lips over every part of Beth, his tongue swirling on her skin. Their bodies were hot, something nearly impossible for Josef. Beth scratched underneath Josef's chin with her nail, and he put his fingers through her hair.

Beth lay back on the bed, Josef towering on top of her, in all of his delicate beauty. He leaned over, and whispered into Beth's ear.

"I won't hurt you." It was hard for him not to. Everything on her made him want to bite her, to taste her blood. Beth looked at him lightly.

"Do it." She muttered, and he thought he heard incorrectly.

"Bite me." She said, and she pushed him up so they were sitting. Beth placed her hands on Josef's shoulders, and bared her bared neck. Josef looked longingly at it, and then shook his head, panting.

"Never." He said, pleading with Beth not to make him. Beth stroked his head, and he knew he'd given up. His eyes changed shades in a blink, and his fangs poked out of his gums. Josef leaned into Beth, and sank his teeth into Beth's skin. Beth moaned, and Josef sucked the blood from her neck. It was nothing like when Mick bit her, when she was in pain. This was pure pleasure.

Her blood dripped down her naked body, and Josef made sure it never reached past her stomach. He pushed Beth back onto the bed, and kissed her throat. His eyes still gleamed in their vampiric way.

"I love you, Beth." Josef whispered throatily, looking into her eyes. Beth looked back, and realized she felt exactly the same way about the 400 year old vampire.

"I love you, too, Josef." Beth said hoarsely, kissing him hard on the lips. Josef moaned, and they rolled on the bed, and became one.

THE NEXT MORNING – WEDNESDAY (Three days until Mick's return)

They air in Beth's room was cold. Josef had cranked up the AC in her room, making it suitable for sleeping. The night played again and again in Josef's memory, and he couldn't believe what he had done. Not only have he slept with Beth, but he had bit her, the two things Mick told him not to do.

Josef knew he loved Beth; it was the same feeling he had had for Sarah. This time, he wasn't going to make the same mistake.

Beth was still asleep, her blonde head on Josef's cold shoulder, snoozing. Josef stroked her blonde head, not believing he deserved such a beauty. At his touch, she woke up. She blinked her eyes, and gazed up and Josef.

"Good morning." He said, smiling. Beth smiled too, and kissed his lips.

"Josef, please forgive me for last night. I know you didn't want to bite me, but it was the right time." She said, crawling on top of him, placing her chin on his chest. Josef nodded, his eyes hard. He looked out of the window, and sighed.

"I meant what I said, Josef." Beth continued, propping herself on Josef's chest. Josef looked back at her. "I do love you."

Josef smiled radiantly. "I love you, so much." He whispered, sitting up. Beth sat up with him, and placed her hand on Josef's cheek as she kissed him.

"So, what was better, my blood or my body?" She teased, massaging his head. He licked his lips.

"I honestly can't decide." Josef said, and kissed Beth. He then pulled the Egyptian cotton sheets off of him, and grabbed his glass of blood. He had his boxers on, and Beth had a night dress on. She got up, and put her hands on his back, kissing it. Josef turned around.

"You really can't keep your hands off me, can you?" He mused, laughing. Beth kissed him, and she sighed.

She then walked out of the bedroom and logged on to her lap top. Josef walked out, too, and refilled his glass. He took a swig, and placed it one the table. Josef walked behind Beth, and kissed the back of her neck.

"Actually, Beth, I have to go to work today." Josef said reluctantly. Beth looked up, and he turned to her seat. He knelt down, and held her hands.

"Beth, promise me you won't do anything today but stay here. I'll go crazy enough as it is knowing you're here alone." Beth nodded, and Josef smiled. He kissed her, and stood up. He walked around the chair, and headed up the stairs to get dressed. She looked at him.

"Hey, Josef?" She asked, and he paused on the fifth stair.

"Yes?" He said, looking at her.

Beth smiled wickedly. "Want me to help you get dressed?" Josef smirked, and beckoned Beth to follow him. Beth smiled, and ran after him up the stairs.

**Well, there's your fav. chapter! The last part was supposed to be like the episode when Beth takes the crystal, except it's Josef up the stairs and Beth running after him. REVIEW!!!! Thanks!! P.S Mick maybe just find out pretty soon, so stay tuned!**


	8. Betraying Josef

**This is pretty fun to write! I know that the chances of Josef and Beth ever actually getting together are really slim, but I'll keep writing this anyway. Review! – Arietty**

The sunlight poured into Josef's living room. This didn't bother Beth, because it made everything seem so much lighter. Josef had left to go to work three hours before, and had called twice in that time period. Though she knew she promise Josef not to leave, she wanted to pretty badly. There wasn't much to do in the vampire's house.

Beth sighed, and typed on her computer, writing an email to her boss about how he would be back in work fairly soon. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. _Josef._ She thought, but it wasn't. It was Kathy, her friend at work.

"Hello?" Beth said, her eyes on her email.

"Beth!" Kathy cried into the phone, and Beth held it slightly way from her ear in surprise. "Beth, there's been a HUGE murder down at the public library. I know you're sick, but this is a ONCE IN A LIFETIME opportunity!" Beth's eyes widened in excitement.

"How long ago?" Beth asked, standing up. "About 7 minutes ago!" Kathy said, and Beth hung up the phone. She grabbed her keys and her jacket, and a pen and piece of paper. She wrote a note to Josef, and then exited the house.

Though she felt intense guilt at betraying Josef, she was elated to be working again. She raced down to the library as fast as she could, and parked outside. Hundred of people were circulating around it, some laughing, and some crying. Beth found her way through the thicket of people, and to her team.

"Hey, Beth, glad you could make it!" Kathy said once she saw her, and gave her a quick hug. She handed Beth a microphone, and Beth read some information on the crime scene.

"You know, Beth, it would be really cool if you actually got to go into the library." said Kathy, looking into the building. Beth peered around the corner, and shook her head.

"That's impossible." Beth replied, reading her lines. Kathy took the microphone away from Beth. "I'll give the report, and you go into the library!" Kathy said, and took away Beth's lines. Beth looked worriedly up at the building, but decided to go along with this plan.

Meanwhile, Josef was at work when he heard this big news story.

"There was a murder down at the library?" Josef asked his fellow workers, interested. They nodded. Josef went back to his office and logged on to his computer, going to Buzz Wire. He knew not to expect Beth, and saw a brunette speaking instead.

"-huge murder in the library. One of our team is in the building as we speak." Josef looked nervously at his phone, and picked it up to dial his home number. Beth didn't pick up. He anxiously dialed her cell phone number. Again, no answer. Josef shot up from his desk, and sprinted out of his work place.

When he got home, he rushed through the door. "Beth?" He called, praying he'd hear her sweet voice in return. No one replied to him. He ran to her room and kicked the door open. She wasn't in there.

Josef brought his fist to his mouth, inhaling through his nose hard. He noticed a piece of paper on the table, and rushed to read it. It was in Beth's handwriting.

_Josef,_

_I'm so sorry I left. Please don't get mad, it's just this story is huge! I'm so sorry, but don't come down here. I'll be back before you know I'm gone._

_Love, Beth_

Josef threw the paper down and screamed out in rage. He grabbed his keys, and ran from the room.

DOWNTOWN L.A

Beth was inside of the huge library, near the fiction section. She sneaked past the guards, and felt curious yet very terrified. Books were splattered all over the floor, and blood was mixed in the pages. She leaned over a small bookshelf to find a dead body lying there, looking shocked. It was definitely the same murderer from the store.

Beth walked around the book shelf, taking in the dozen of dead bodies on the floor. She felt sick again, but she knew Josef wasn't here to catch her this time. She steadied herself, and walked past the bodies.

Blood was everywhere you looked, on the walls, on the shelves, on the people, everywhere. Beth wandered around, taking in the entire massacre.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Beth gasped, and decided this detour should come to an end. She stuck out her arms and tried to find the way out, only to bump into a wall.

Beth rubbed her head, and tried again. She bumped into another wall, even though she had gone in a different direction. Beth let her eyes adjust, until she realized what she had stepped into.

A man was standing before her, covered in blood. His black hair was dripping in it, and his clothes were soaked.

"You're a pretty one, aren't you?" The man said, leering at her. Beth took a step back onto someone's wrist. She looked down, and felt disgusted. She gulped, and stepped away from the man.

"You know, I was just going to leave. I'm a reporter, for Buzz Wire." She told the man, hoping he'd let her past him. He didn't move.

"I know who you are. You're Beth Turner." The man said, and Beth gulped again, and nodded. "I've seen you're work. You're sexy." Beth felt horrified, and she started to run for it. She shoved a book shelf down on top of the man, and ran from that section. She hid behind the natural history shelf, and closed her eyes.

The man could be heard laughing. "You can't hide forever, pretty." Beth heard his snigger, and she bit her lip. The man suddenly shoved the bookshelf she was leaning against forward, and Beth screamed as she became trapped between the two shelves. The man laughed manically, and she heard him trudge away. Beth had her leg bent at a difficult angle, and her left arm was stuck between two books. She started sobbing, and wished Josef was here to help her.

How stupid was she, to disobey not only Josef, but Mick, too? She hated herself, and now she was going to die from lack of oxygen. She held her breath, trying to save some air for later. Beth squirmed, and lay down on the carpeted floor, closing her eyes. She remembered what it was like to feel Josef inside of her, and to feel his teeth into her neck. More tears fell down her face as she realized she'd never see him again.

_You're stupid, Beth! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _She thought, and cried some more. Suddenly, she heard footsteps.

"Will you shut up?" came the man's voice, and she suddenly felt a sharp blow to the head as he kicked her through the books. Beth felt her head bleed, and she let her head droop to the ground, and she lost consciousness.

**Haha, evil cliffy! Don't worry, you'll have the next chapter fairly soon! Review, my loves!**


	9. Saving Beth

**Well, I didn't believe it possible to have nine chapters already up. Please review, readers, or I'll feel neglected: ) – Arietty**

Josef was speeding in his car, his mind racing faster than the car. Why had Beth disobeyed him? What if she was the one to go into the building? Josef shuddered. He had to get down to the library, or he'd go insane.

His cell phone rang, and Josef pocked it up urgently. "Beth?" He cried into it, and was corrected by a female voice.

"It's Brenda. Where are you?" Josef sighed, and took a left hand turn.

"I had an emergency, I'm terribly sorry." He faked, trying to get Brenda to hang up. She wasn't falling for it.

"You know, Josef, if you want to keep your job, you should care about your work more!" Brenda barked into the phone, obvious jealousy in her tone. Josef shut the phone, and threw it next to him. He didn't need to be taking crap from Brenda right at the moment.

Josef arrived at the public library, and parked outside the mass of people. He sprinted through the crowd, and headed over to the Buzz Wire truck. The woman, Kathy, was there.

"Excuse me." Josef said, prodding Kathy. She turned, and looked the handsome, sun glassed vampire up and down.

"What's up?" She asked lightly.

"Where's Beth?" Josef asked angrily. The woman seemed taken aback.

"Beth Turner? She's in the building." Kathy explained, and Josef clenched his fist.

"How long has she been in there?" He asked through gritted teeth. The woman checked her watch.

"About twenty minutes." Josef hastened to the entrance of the library. Smoke grew in his eyes, and he smelt a fire. "Beth..." He trailed, and ran into the lobby.

A fire was growing in the library, and Josef cursed himself mentally for leaving Beth alone. His eyes turned to a sudden noise in the shelves. Josef sniffed, and smelt several dead beings, and two live ones. One, a dirty man, and the second, was Beth. Josef let out a sigh of relief and walked towards Beth's scent when a large metal pole was flung at him.

Josef deflected it with his forearm, and looked through the smoke. A mad looking mad was standing there, drenched in dry blood. Josef's nose twitched, and he made his to the man.

"You have to get out of here!" Josef shouted over the fire, grabbing the man's shoulder. The man suddenly punched Josef in the face, and Josef's eyes gleamed in the vampire way. He pushed the guy to the wall and shoved him into a book shelf.

"What the hell?" Josef cried, growling at the man. The man smirked oddly.

"I must kill the Blondie. Must kill the little reporter." Josef stiffened. The man continued. "Going to kill Beth Turner!" Josef let go of the man and placed his hands on either side of the man's head. With a quick twist, the man's neck snapped, and he fell to the ground. Josef followed Beth's scent.

"Beth!" He cried out, shuffling through the books, making his way to upturned book shelves and burning bodies. He desperately kicked bodies out of his way, trying to find his lover.

"Beth, it's me!" Josef tried again, trying to see in the smoke. Though vampires have extraordinary eye sight, fire smoke affected this. Josef coughed, and came to another room, where blood was splattered on the books. A book shelf was leaning on another, and he noticed a foot sticking out between them. He sniffed again, and smelt Beth.

Josef hurried over to the book shelves and grasped the unbalanced one and pulled it away. Beth was stone cold on the ground, and Josef went pale.

"Beth!" Josef said, grabbing her. At once he heard the voices in his head.

_YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D PROTECT HER! _Came Mick's.

_I won't hurt you. _Josef heard his own voice.

_I love you, Josef. _Beth recited in his head, and Josef's stomach dropped. Beth was bleeding near the head, and he couldn't believe it. It was his fault, all his fault. He should've known Beth wouldn't have stayed inside, and that she'd jump at the opportunity of leaving.

_I love you, Josef. _Beth's voice repeated in Josef's head, and a piece of ceiling fell to the ground behind him.

He hurt Beth.

_I love you, Josef._

He had betrayed Mick.

_I love you, Josef._

He had hurt...himself.

_I love you, Josef._

"I love you, Beth." Josef choked out, feeling the tears sting his eyes. He blinked them away, and scooped Beth up and swung her over his shoulder. He looked up into the sky, and saw an opening in the ceiling. It was nighttime by now, so he wouldn't be seen. Josef used his incredible jumping power to fly through the ceiling and onto the unstable roof. He slid Beth into his arms bridal style, and jumped over the buildings, until he finally got to his own.

Josef opened his front door, and kicked it with his foot. He carried Beth over the threshold, and sat down on the couch, begging her eyes to open. He stood up, and laid her on the couch, her bleeding hand over her head, the other one lingering above the floor. Her golden locks were red with blood, and Josef found himself staring at it.

Josef bent over and pulled back her hair. He then felt his fangs push out, but he ignored this. He bent over and licked her wound clean. He then rushed to the bathroom, and started cleaning the dirt off of her face. His grey shirt was splattered in her blood, and grime. Josef lifted up her purple shirt to inspect wounds on her body, and pressed his lips to her flat tummy.

He felt her squirm underneath him, and he looked up. Beth was groaning, and wincing.

"Beth." Josef said weakly, crawling on his knees to her face. She looked up at him slowly, and he felt tears in his eyes.

"I'm s-s-sorry...Josef." Beth muttered. Josef closed his eyes, and tears slipped out of his eyes, and down his face. Beth brought her hand up to his face, and wiped his tears. Josef opened his eyes, and he whimpered.

"Oh, Beth!" He exclaimed, and put his face in his hands, crying into the couch. Beth stroked his hair, and winced in pain. Josef cried, and the tears were leaking through his finger tips.

"Josef." Beth said, and Josef looked up at her slowly, his eyes red from crying. "I love you, so much." She said, and Josef closed his eyes again, and made those crying sounds you make when you're crying your heart out. Beth looked away from him, and inhaled sharply. Then, she fainted again. Josef looked up in alarm.

"Beth, no, don't leave me! No, no, no!" Josef cried, grabbing her face. He started kissing every inch of her, her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes, her nose, and her lips. Josef lingered before her lips, Beth's eyes closed.

"I will never leave you again." Josef said, and closed the gap between them, and pressed his lips to hers.

NEW YORK

Mick St. John was tired. This stupid waste of a case had brought him nowhere. Apparently, the kid he was trying to find had been in L.A all along. He was ready to crawl into the bathtub of ice cubes when his cell phone rang. Mick groaned, and answered it.

"Hello?" He answered dully, and heard a woman's voice on the other end.

"Hi, Mick? This is Kathy, from Buzz Wire." Mick shot up, instantly awake.

"What's wrong?" He asked, standing up.

"I just thought I ought to let you know that Beth got out." She said, and Mick scrunched his brows in confusion.

"Huh?" He answered, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, she went in a crime scene earlier today, and she didn't come out right away. A pretty hot guy came twenty minutes after she came in and went in after her, and they haven't been seen since, so I assume they got out before the building collapsed." Mick blinked. Then, he roared. He pressed END on his phone, and called the airport.

"Yeah, this is Mick St. John; I need a ticket to the next flight to L.A." He said into the phone. When he was finished, he checked out of the hotel, and was ready to go home to Beth and that son of a bitch Josef.


	10. Paradise Cut Short

**Okay guys, this is the last chapter I'm writing for today. I'm getting really tired, so I'll give this my best shot. Review my loves!- Arietty**

Josef sat on the kitchen counter, drinking from his glass of blood. He had been up all night, waiting for Beth to wake up. It wasn't easy looking after a human, especially since he was a vampire.

Josef's shirt was off; he had gotten hot with it on. His grey sweatpants were low on his waist, and his boxers were showing (there you go, fangirls!). He was typing on his laptop, researching vampire misconceptions. It was funny to go on places that showed way to kill a vampire. Some offered more tips, others, ridiculed it. Josef personally thought it was hilarious.

He heard a soft groan from the living room, and his eyes shot up to his couch. Beth was stretching awake, and grasping her side in sudden pain. Josef sighed, and typed on his computer. Beth got up, and turned when she heard the pattering of fingers on the keyboard. She saw Josef, and instantly started crying out.

"Oh, Josef!" Beth cried, running over to him. Josef hopped down from the kitchen counter and opened his arms for her to run in. He tightly wound his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head.

"Josef, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I did that! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." She trailed, her voice muffled in Josef's bared chest. Josef shushed her, and moved her back and forth in a rhythm. She closed her eyes, and sighed.

"I want to stay here forever." Beth muttered, and Josef smiled.

"Be my guest, I'm in no hurry to leave." He hinted, and Beth looked up at him. Their eyes met, and he looked away awkwardly.

"By any chance, did you happen to miss what I said before?" He asked, hoping she did. Beth shook her head.

"I remember." She said, and Josef looked away embarrassedly. Beth unwrapped her arms from Josef's and reached for his face. She tilted down, so he was looking straight at her.

"I don't care that you cried, Josef. I think I fell more in love with you when I saw it." She said and he stared down at her softly. She kissed him, and he brought his hands to her face.

"Who would've known we'd fall in love in four days?" He said, looking at the calendar. Josef looked back at Beth. "Two more days in paradise." He chanted, and rested his head on top of Beth's, still swaying her in his arms. They stayed that way for a few minutes, until Beth looked up.

"How about we make the best of it?" She said, obvious seduction in her tone. Josef quirked an eyebrow and she kissed his neck lovingly. Josef got the message.

"Ok, but how about my room this time?" He asked, as Beth started wrapping her arms around his neck.

"In the freezer?" She asked, confused. Josef rolled his eyes.

"No, I have a bed up there, smart one." He said, and she whacked him playfully. He scooped her up once again, and carried her up the stairs, kissing her while he did so. Suddenly, the phone rang, and Josef groaned.

"Go get ready. I'll answer it." He let her down, and she climbed another stair, and then kissed him again. He put his hands on her waist, and made it last. Then, he pulled away and headed down the stairs.

Josef picked up the phone, and said, "Hello?" And angry voice responded to him.

"So, have you been doing your job?" Mick's voice came through the phone. Josef felt his stomach drop- Mick knew. He tried to think of a bunch of excuses in his head, until Mick spoke again.

"Yeah, I know about the fire thing." Josef sighed in relief, and then rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Mick, everyone got out safely. Well, except for that guy I murdered, but he doesn't really count." Josef snickered at his own remark. Mick growled into the phone.

"Josef, I told you to protect Beth, not send her off to go in burning buildings! What's the matter with you?" _If only you knew. _Josef thought venomously, but put on a calm voice.

"I am protecting Beth; to be frank, I don't think she's ever felt safer in her life." He said, and heard Beth coming down the stairs. He turned, and she had on the naughtiest clothing. She had obviously been snooping through Josef's not so "secret" dress trunk. Josef's mouth watered and he wanted to cut it short with Mick.

"Yeah, um, listen, Mick." Beth stopped on the stairs. "Mick?" She mouthed, and Josef waved his hand to quiet her.

"Why don't you not worry your little head about Beth, and leave the 400 year old vampire to take care of her, okay?" He said maliciously, smirking to himself. Mick sighed on the other line.

"Okay, Josef, sorry. I trust you, you know." Mick said, and Josef's inside squirmed with guilt. He felt immensely and intensely guilty.

"Bye, Mick." Josef said, and shut the phone. He put it down on the table, and rested his hands on it. Beth came down the stairs, and pressed her hands on Josef's back.

"This is wrong." Josef whispered, and Beth shook her head.

"Love is not wrong." She argued, kissing his skin. Josef slid his head onto the marble counter, his arms over his head. Beth hugged him around the middle, and placed her face on his back.

"You don't understand; Mick is my best friend. I've lied to him, and betrayed him. I am a terrible person." Josef concluded, banging his head lightly on the table. Beth let go of him, and took a step back.

"Josef, look at me." She said. Josef didn't move. She stepped forward, and put a hand on Josef's shoulder. "I don't ever want to hear that coming out of you. You're a wonderful person; it was Mick's fault for leaving you with me. I'm the bad one." This put life into Josef. He looked up at her incredulously.

"You're the bad one? You're a human who got seduced by a vampire." Beth felt sudden anger.

"Josef, I love you! I did not get seduced! I know in my heart that I love you, and I will never stop!" She cried, and walked away from him, leaning against the wall. Josef straightened, and looked at her. He walked over to her, and placed his hands on her waist.

"Do you mean that?" Josef asked her. Beth turned to him, looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Of course!" She cried out, and with that, she grabbed Josef's head roughly and kissed him on the lips. Josef grabbed her tightly and kissed her back, pushing her to the couch. He crawled on top of her, and kissed her throat. Then, she pushed him up, and they were both sitting on the couch, Beth looking at Josef seriously, and Josef looking at her hungrily. Beth stuck her throat out, and closed her eyes. Josef shook his head.

"No, I am not biting you again." He said flatly, and Beth looked at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the lips. She then pulled back, and stuck out her throat again.

Josef couldn't resist. He stroked the skin, and his fangs pushed out of his gums as his eyes gleamed. Beth grabbed his face and kissed him again, and he kissed her back roughly, and then shoved her straight down.

"Don't be afraid." He muttered, and leaned down and sank his teeth into her skin. Beth winced, but placed her hand on his back, encouraging him.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Beth looked over and gasped. She poked Josef, and he reluctantly pulled back, his eyes still it up, blood dripping down his chin. He looked towards the door, and saw a very angry Mick St. John standing in the doorway.

**Haha, I know, I'm so evil!! Well, if you really want me to continue tonight (probably only one more chapter), then review! I might not have time though, so review quickly! **


	11. Mick Finds Out

**I had a change of heart. This one is the last chapter of the night, definitely, and it's very violent smiles. PLEASE REVIEW, my stories live off of the reviews!!!! Love you. – Arietty**

Beth was once again, paralyzed. Mick seemed to be too, along with Josef. It seemed like a scene to a movie. Then, Mick was suddenly in front of the two. In an instant, Beth felt Josef's weight gone from on top of her, and he was flung across the room. Beth screamed, and sat up, regretting this, because of the blood flowing down her neck.

Josef hit the wall on the opposite side of the wall, and fell to the ground. He rolled away from it, and then onto his side. Mick made his way angrily over to Josef. Josef started crawling backward.

"Mick, listen." Josef started, but Mick grabbed his lapel and threw him against the glass windows, his teeth bearing, and his eyes pale blue. Josef landed with a thud on the floor, and he looked up at Mick, and hissed as his eyes turned red, and his fangs popped out.

Beth sat on the couch, unsure of what to do. There were two angry vampires in the vicinity, both in love with her, and she was bleeding. Beth tried to rub the blood away, but it only distracted the two vampires even more. Mick sniffed the air, and Josef glanced dangerously at Beth. Since he was older, he had more control, but Mick couldn't resist.

Josef, feeling what Mick was planning on doing, jumped from the floor and pinned Mick to the floor, snarling in Mick's face. Mick growled, and swiped at Josef.

"Stop it!" Beth screamed, standing up. Mick rolled on top of Josef, and smacked him on the face. He scraped Josef's flawless skin, and Beth gasped. Josef hissed, and heeled his palm straight into Mick's nose. Mick fell back, and Josef flew on top of him. Beth tried again.

"Please, you guys, we can handle this differently!" Beth pleaded, but neither of the men seemed to want to give up. Mick shoved Josef to the floor beside him, and landed on top of him.

"YOU BIT HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Mick shouted at Joseph, his pale eyes looking mad. Josef's red ones flashed, and he shook his head.

"Let me explain it to you..." Josef started, until Mick punched him in the face. Beth ran over to Josef's side, and Mick swung his arm back, ready to deliver another blow. His hand smacked Beth accidentally, and she fell to the floor.

"Beth!" Josef screamed out, and Beth grabbed her bleeding nose, gazing fearfully at Mick. Mick was looking dazed; he couldn't believe he had just hit Beth. Josef turned angrier than Mick or Beth had ever seen him, and he pounced on top of Mick and started beating the living daylights out of him. Mick couldn't help it, because Josef was much older and stronger than he was. Beth let go of her face, and reached out to Josef.

"Please, let's handle this differently." She muttered, and burst into tears. Josef looked at her, and halted his hands.

"I will if you let me talk." Josef snarled at Mick, who nodded reluctantly. Josef slowly got up from Mick, and walked over to Beth. He grabbed her face, and licked away her blood. Mick hissed behind them, and Josef turned. He snaked his arm around Beth's waist, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, and hid her bleeding face in his bare chest. Mick looked at the two, confused.

"What's going on here?" He asked, his voice strange. Josef looked up, and sighed.

"Well, when you were gone, Beth and I sort of..." He trailed off, and Mick lost his expression. It was a pure expression of blankness. He knew.

Josef looked hesitantly up at Mick. "I'm sorry, man. It's just...I love Beth." Mick's head shot up at this, and he exhaled sharply.

Beth lifted her head, and nodded. Her blood was smeared on Josef's chest, but he didn't seem to care. "It's true, Mick. I love him, too." She said carefully, trying not to be harsh. The lovers waited for Mick's reaction.

Mick sank to the floor on his knees. He looked straight ahead, not looking at anything. "This wasn't supposed to happen." Mick whispered, and looked out the window. "If I had never left, would this have happened?" He asked, looking back at Josef.

Josef kept quiet. The honest answer was no; if Mick had never left, Josef would have never been alone with Beth, and she would have fallen for Mick instead.

Beth knew this answer too, but wanted to be kind. "It would have happened eventually." She muttered, and then unlocked herself from Josef's embrace. She walked slowly over to Mick, and placed her hands on his shoulders. He shrugged away from her touch, and looked away from her.

"Mick, please." She pleaded, afraid of losing her friend. Mick looked back at her strangely.

"Did you guys sleep together?" He asked, and Josef stiffened behind Beth. Neither one answered, and Mick knew the truth. He stood up, and walked towards the door. Josef walked towards him.

"What can I do for you, Mick?" He asked sincerely, but Mick shut the door before he could answer. Josef took a step back, and sighed. Beth walked over to Josef, and kissed his shoulder.

"That couldn't have gone worse." Beth said, and Josef nodded, wincing. Beth looked at him, and observed his scrapes and bruises.

"Sit down, Josef." She said, and he did automatically. She went into the nearby bathroom to grab a small towel, and she rinsed it in water. She came back out, and knelt in front of Josef. She started patting his wounds with the cold water, and he leaned back and closed his eyes.

When Beth was finished, Josef reached down and picked her up by her waist. He straddled her on him, so she was sitting on his lap, with her legs on each side of his. She stroked Josef's hair, and he sighed.

"At least I still have you." Josef said, and Beth leaned into his chest. Beth nodded, and closed her eyes, listening to his empty chest. Josef kissed her head, and then wrapped his arms around her, and his fangs pushed into his gums again.

**Okay well theres chapter 11!! That's it for tonight, folks, but I'll update tomorrow. Remember to review, and I'll thank you in my next chapter: ) **


	12. The Clan

**Ok, this is where the story starts to REALLY get busy... Enjoy, and review!**

Josef woke up the next morning in Beth's bed. They didn't have sex, but they did literally sleep together. The room was freezing, to suit Josef's taste, and Beth was curled up on the other side, six blankets covering her. Josef leaned over and kissed the top of her head, and pulled the covers off of him.

Josef exited Beth's room, and headed up to his own. Thank god it was finally Friday, and he had two days alone with Beth. He trudged up the stairs, and walked into his room.

Josef took a quick shower, and got dressed in a deep purple dressy shirt, and black pants. He fastened a black tie to his collar, and looked himself over in the mirror. Then, he went back downstairs.

He grabbed a quick drink, and picked up the pen that Beth had used before to write her note, and a new piece of paper. He wrote a quick note to Beth saying he was off to work, and be home by four. Then, Josef grabbed his coat, and left the apartment.

By the time he had gotten to work, Josef was pretty awake. He walked past his associates, and some questioned about his absences. He merely told them he wasn't feeling up to coming to work, and they were convinced; Josef was a good enough worker to be given some breaks.

Josef sat behind his desk, and worked on a file. His intercom rang, and his secretary told him he had a visitor. Thinking it was Beth, Josef quickly tidied himself up in the mirror, and drank some blood from his hidden fridge. The door to his office opened, and Josef stood up and froze.

A man had just entered the room, a man with such a commanding air, you just had to stop and take a second glance. He had long black hair the reached to his shoulders, and cracked lips. His beady black eyes surveyed Josef in amusement, and then he spoke.

"Hello, Mr. Kostan. My name is Nicholas Farrell." He said in a deep voice, and Josef started to sweat. He knew who this was; Josef was looking at the oldest vampire alive on the planet today. Josef nodded his head.

"I know who you are. What are you doing here?" Josef said in a polite voice. This was like meeting his idol, his hero. Josef wasn't going to screw this up. He walked around his desk, and sat down on it slightly. Nicholas Farrell grinned.

"I'm sure you know of my clan, the Dynasty." Nicholas said, sitting down in one of Josef's chairs. Josef's eyes widened; of course he knew of it. The Dynasty was the most secluded and elite vampire clan in the world; only the most experienced and oldest vampires could join. Nicholas was the leader of it; he was almost like the pope of all vampires.

Josef nodded in response to the vampire's statement, and Nicholas seemed pleased. He leaned back in Josef's chair, and said, "I want you to become one of the elite vampires, Josef."

If Josef still had his heart, it would surely start pounding against his chest. Josef had waited 400 years to become an elite. It was every (well, most) vampires dream to be inducted into the clan. Josef couldn't speak; it was like telling him he would be a king. Nicholas stood up, and neared Josef.

"What do you say?" Nicholas said, and Josef nodded instantly.

"Of course, I would be elated to join such a prestigious group! May I ask why you wanted me?" Josef asked, nearly jumping in glee. Nicholas smirked.

"You're old enough, and definitely experienced. You also aren't like the lesser vampires the need donated blood or ones from the blood bank." Nicholas laughed cruelly, and Josef gulped as he thought of Mick. Nicholas continued. "You're a true vampire, Josef, and there's not a lot of that going around these days. We need you in the Dynasty."

Josef smiled at the need; he loved being needed. This had to be the most amazing thing in his life. He looked at the old vampire, and grinned wickedly.

"I would love to be part of the clan." Josef stated, and stood up straight. Nicholas smiled, and stuck out his hand. Josef looked at it for a second, and then shook it. His hand vibrated, and he suddenly felt an electrical shock. Josef groaned in pain, and fell to the floor. Nicolas smirked above him.

"Now, you are officially a clan member. Congratulations." He laughed evilly, and Josef stood up slowly. He looked at his hand, and saw a black burn mark on the center of his right palm. This was the insignia of the Dynasty clan; every vampire knew to respect the vampires that had black burn marks.

Josef brought his hand to his face, and rubbed the burnt skin against his cheek. He closed his eyes as he felt the roughness of his once smooth skin. Nicholas smirked.

"Sorry, that does happen." Nicholas said, gleaming. Josef nodded, and opened his eyes. Nicholas looked up, and smiled.

"Dream about it, Josef. All of the free, tasty blood, anytime you want. All of the admiration from the lesser vampires, envying you, and admiring you." Josef smiled wistfully, and felt his wildest dreams coming true. Nicholas smirked. "All of the beautiful women, waiting for you." This snapped Josef's eyes opened. _Beth..._He thought. Josef shook his head.

"I'm involved with someone." Josef said, and Nicholas raised his eyebrows. Josef flushed. Sure, it was unlikely he was ever "involved" with someone, but it was true. Nicholas examined Josef.

"Anyone I know?" Nicholas asked, and Josef swallowed. He stood behind his desk, his back facing the clan leader.

"She's human." Josef said shortly, and sighed. He heard Nicholas shuffle behind him, and then groan.

"You're kidding me, right?" Nicholas said, laughing humorlessly. "That's not funny, you know." Josef turned and looked at Nicholas, his eyes hard. Nicholas's mocking expression turned to stone.

"You're serious?" Nicholas asked, and Josef nodded once. Nicholas stared at Josef, anger growing in his cheeks. "That's unwise, my friend." Josef suddenly felt wary, and wanted to leave and go to Beth. Nicholas took a step forward.

"You have to break it off with her, Josef. She's human. Unless, you plan on turning her..." Nicholas trailed, waiting for Josef's reaction. Josef pictured himself leaning over Beth, and damning her to a life of night. He hissed, and shook his head. Nicholas's mouth was a thin line.

"I'm sorry, Josef." His tone proved he was not, however. "You have to break up with her." Josef turned to look at Nicholas fast, and looked angry.

"Never." Josef snarled, and Nicholas stood up. He glared at Josef.

"You have no choice; it's in our law not to mingle with mortals. Besides, would you really put her in that much danger, if you're so involved with her?" Nicholas mused, and Josef stared at him. Then, he sank in his chair, and put his head in his hands. Nicholas sniggered.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said, and walked towards the door. "I expect you to be ready for your first mission. Expect a fax in a day or so. Goodbye." With that, Nicholas Farrell left. Josef breathed, and sat up.

He had to do it. He couldn't do it. But he had to do it. Josef groaned and put his head on the desk, and put his arms over his head.

Josef was going to have to break up with Beth.

**I know, I'm so evil!! We needed some action, though. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'll love you forever. Which reminds me, I give a special thanks to xosummerxo, CavalierQueen, pkmoise, and fkfforever for reviewing especially!! **


	13. Better That We Break

**Okay, I love your reviews, so this is the last chapter for tonight, and it's pretty evil of me to do this and leave you hanging, but you asked!! – Arietty**

The morning went oddly slow for Beth. She woke up alone, to her dismay, and sat up in bed very groggily. She rubbed her eyes, and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. She looked at the empty bed beside her, and placed her hand where Josef had just been several hours earlier. It was still cold; Beth smiled.

Beth got up, and didn't even bother changing. She saw a half full carton of blood on the counter, and a note next to it. She walked to the sink and poured herself some water, and then read the note.

_Beth,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave for work. The world of business is very busy, and I'm pretty important, so I am too._

Beth shook her head, rolling her eyes.

_I'll be home at soon, so do something to make me look forward to seeing you (not that I wouldn't, anyway). But still, you know me._

_Josef_

Beth giggled slightly, and took another sip. Then, her eyes sought to the carton of blood. She hesitated, and then dumped her water into the sink. She refilled it a quarter bit with the blood, and swished it around. Then, she took a sip.

"Blech!" Beth sputtered, spitting it out. It tasted rusty and salty; it was disgusting. Beth wiped her mouth, and shuddered. How these vampires can live off of blood, she'd never know. Beth sighed, and started to work.

At around four p.m, the door opened, and Josef came home. Beth was in her room, curling her hair, and applying make up. She quickly unplugged the iron, and walked out slowly, into the open. Josef had his back turned to her, slamming his brief case down on the chair beside the door. Beth walked over and put her hands on his back, and rubbed it. He stiffened, but didn't turn around. Beth reached to the front of Josef, and grabbed at his lapel. She slid the jacket off, and it fell to the floor. She then reached out to grab Josef's deep purple lapel, and spun him around.

"Hi." She said brightly, and pushed him up against the door. Josef didn't push her away, but didn't look aroused. Beth frowned slightly, and then traced her fingers on Josef's hair line.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could try something new, to you know, spice things up a bit." She said seductively, her lips moving against Josef's. Josef gulped; he didn't know how he could do this. Beth deepened the kiss, but Josef couldn't let it turn into something more. He pushed Beth away slightly, and she looked taken aback.

"What?" Beth exclaimed, sounding hurt. Josef sighed, and picked up his jacket to occupy himself. When he straightened up, Beth was in front of him again.

"Josef, please say something, you're killing me." Beth pleaded, stroking his upper arm. Josef closed his eyes, and grabbed Beth's hand. He pulled her to the couch, and sat her down. Then, he sat down on the table in front of her.

"Beth..." Josef started, looking down. "I don't think we should see each other anymore." Beth's heart almost stopped; she thought she misheard.

"Excuse me?" Beth said, not believing her ears. Josef looked up, his face straight and poker like.

"I think its better that we break." He said, and looked at her. Beth put her hand to her heart, and sat back, looking away from Josef. Josef hung his head, and twiddled his fingers.

"What did I do wrong?" Beth asked, looking back at Josef. Josef still stared at his moving thumbs.

"You didn't do anything Beth. It's not you, it's me." He answered, and Beth groaned. He looked up, and saw tears circulating in her eyes. Josef felt his throat burn, and he immediately looked at the blackened spot on his palm. Beth couldn't see it; she couldn't see anything. She was too shocked.

"How did this change in one day?" She asked, shaking her head. Josef cleared his throat. He couldn't tell her; he wouldn't tell her about Nicholas Farrell and the clan. He couldn't do that, because then she'd know he still loved her, and she'd try to stop him.

"It was Mick. He's my best friend, Beth. I can't put him through this." He lied, running his fingers through his hair. Beth put her head in her hands.

"You shouldn't have let it go this far knowing that, Josef!" She muttered in her hands, and Josef stood up, and stepped behind the table. Beth looked up.

"Don't you love me?" Beth said, and Josef didn't answer. She got up, and walked to him. "Don't you love me, Josef? Was everything you said and did a lie, just to get into my pants?" Josef turned to her, but he couldn't move. Beth burst into tears, and fell to the floor. Josef caught her, but she shoved him away.

"You jerk! You ass! You egotistical, narcissistic, chauvinist, vampire!" She spat, and hit him on the chest. Though this didn't physically hurt Josef, it did emotionally. He didn't say anything, and Beth hit him again. She kept beating his chest, until Josef grabbed her arms and held them away from him, and she started sobbing. He loosened his grip, and she fell into his chest.

"Don't leave me, Josef! Don't leave me!" She begged, crying into his purple shirt. Josef wrapped his arms around her mechanically, and remained quiet. She sobbed, and Josef wasn't breathing.

"I love you, Josef. I love you! I don't care if you don't love me, but I love you, so much!" Beth confessed, and Josef's eyes stung. He knew if he waited too long, he'd break down and beg Beth to take him back. He unwrapped his arms, and stepped away from her. Beth looked at him, her eyes pleading. Josef took a deep breath.

"I think it's time you took all of your things and brought them back to your apartment. Tonight, if you don't mind. I have a schedule to keep." He said, feeling his own cruel words burning him, and he turned away, a tear running down his cheek. Beth was sobbing, and fell to her knees on the floor. Josef wiped away his tear, and left Beth weeping on his floor. Josef didn't look back at Beth as he walked slowly up the stairs, and tried everything to block out her crying.

When Josef got to his room, he sat on his bed, and put his head in his hands, resisted tears running through his fingers. He cried quietly, and shook his head repeatedly.

Josef hated the clan he was in, he hated Nicholas Farrell, and he hated himself. He'd give anything to be human, just to be with Beth.

Josef now understood why Mick wanted to be human again, and understood that he no longer thought that insane. He could hear Beth still crying on the floor, and Josef knew the only way to block it out. He undressed, and grabbed a towel in his bathroom. He hung it up on the hanger beside his freezer, and opened it up.

Josef lay down in the freezing freezer, and closed his eyes, wishing for sleep.

**I am the meanest person on Earth, hahahah! I'm sorry, but it had to be done to fit my plot. Don't worry, you'll forgive me when you read the rest. Review!**


	14. The Wrong Kind of Comfort

**Well, if you weren't exactly pleased with the last chapter, I doubt you'll like this one much better (unless you're also a Mick/Beth fan...) hint, hint- Arietty**

It took Beth awhile for her to even get off of the floor. Josef's wooden floor was wet with Beth's tears, but she didn't bother cleaning it up. Instead, she got up, and trudged to her bedroom. _Oh, wait,_ She thought. _I mean Josef's bedroom. _

Beth grabbed her bag from under the bed and swept everything from the drawers into the bag. She looked in the mirror and saw her red face, her hair pressed against it. She sniffed, and two more tears rolled down her cheeks. She hoisted her bag, and exited the room.

Beth paused for a second at the bottom of the staircase. She couldn't hear anything coming from upstairs. In her minds eye, she saw Josef carrying her up the stairs again, and she closed her eyes and tears seeped out of her eyes. She brushed them away, and ran from the apartment.

Beth got into her car, and drove to the first place her mind thought of. She was soon at another apartment building, and she took the elevator up to a certain floor.

She came to a door, and hesitated. Then, she knocked.

"Mick." Beth said, knocking. There was no answer. Beth knocked again.

"Mick, open up, I know you're in there." Still, there was no answer. Beth closed her eyes, and breathed unevenly.

"Josef broke up with me." The door swung open, and Mick stood, looking blank. Beth suddenly burst into tears, and ran into her old flame's arms. Mick wrapped his arms around her, and tried to quiet her. This only reminded her of Josef, and she cried harder.

Mick leaned over her to close the door, and led Beth to a sofa, where she cried her heart out on Mick's shoulder, and he comforted her.

"Why did he do it?" Mick said, careful not to mention any names. Beth wiped her eyes.

"He said he couldn't stand seeing you hurt." Mick cringed. That wasn't the Josef he knew. The Josef he knew would steep as low as he could to get what he wanted. He didn't believe what Beth said, but kept this to himself.

"I'm sorry, Beth." Mick muttered, placing his fingers in her hair. Beth closed her eyes, and put her head in his shoulder. Mick sighed, and stroked her hair. Beth quieted, and leaned back from Mick. He scooted back, and put his hand on his knee.

"So what happened?" Mick said, very curious. Beth looked to the floor.

"Well, he came home, and said that it was better that we broke up. It was completely uncalled for." Beth complained slightly, rubbing her forehead. Mick shook his head. He knew Beth was upset, but he also knew that Josef must have had another reason behind this. They were perfect; he had seen it with his own eyes. Suddenly, he goes off to work, comes home, and breaks up with his girlfriend? Something wasn't right.

Mick stood up, and ran a glass under the faucet for Beth to drink. He handed it to her, and she gulped most of it down in one sip. Mick smiled.

"Don't worry, Beth. I'll kick his butt for leaving you." Mick said jokingly. Beth looked at him, unsmiling. Mick straightened his expression, and moved closer to Beth.

"Listen Beth, I know this is hard for you right now. But it could never have worked out. He's a vampire, and you're a human. You have to accept that." _Maybe you have to accept that too, Mick. _He thought, but pushed it away. "Now, Josef might be an ass because he didn't say anything else, but that's Josef. He is a huge ass. Everyone knows that. He can't settle down." Mick concluded, sitting back. Beth shook her head.

"What about Sarah?" Beth asked, but Mick was already shaking his head.

"Look what happened to her; she's been in a coma for 50 years because she was _human. _You're not listening to me, Beth." Mick said, and Beth nodded. She then buried her face in her hands.

"Why did he do it, then? Why did he do the things he did?" She asked, more herself than to Mick. Mick answered cruelly.

"It's something Josef would do; pretend to love you, just to get you into bed, and then break it off. That's who he his." Though this was pretty true, Mick had never seen Josef more attached to someone than he was to Beth, and he was sure that this was not the case. Beth nodded, and then burst into tears again.

"So he abused me and misused me?" She confirmed, sobbing into Mick's couch. Mick wrapped his arms around Beth again, and she fell into him.

Josef was Mick's best friend; Mick loved him like his brother. But when anyone (and he meant anyone) messed with Beth this way, they had to pay. Beth wept into Mick's sleeve, and then leaned back, still in his arms.

"I'd never hurt you, Beth. I would never even think about it." Mick said, trying to steer the conversation from Josef. He knew it was selfish to do this, but he did anyway. Beth nodded, and looked into Mick's eyes. Then, Mick leaned down and kissed Beth on the lips.

Though Beth yearned for Josef, and though her heart was wishing it was Josef kissing her rather than Mick, she let him anyway. He didn't push her too far; he just pressed his lips to hers. Beth didn't move; she just sat there, her eyes closed.

After a bit, Mick pulled back. Then, he looked down.

"I'm sorry. That was...stupid of me." He admitted, and Beth didn't say anything. They were quiet for awhile, just looking away from each other. Then, Beth stood up.

"I have to leave, Mick. I have to go to Buzz Wire and confirm I'm back for good." Mick stood up, and opened his arms. Beth hugged him one last time, and then left. Mick stood in front of the couch, staring at the door.

His mind was racing through many things at once. Why had Josef left her? What were his reasons? And (most importantly) did he still love her? Mick shook his head, and walked to the closet to get his coat.

Mick shrugged into his jacket, and walked out the door, ready to visit his vampire friend.

**: )...I didn't enjoy typing that, but don't worry, you'll be updated very quickly!! Remember to review, and please don't stop reading because of this chapter. I swear to you, you'll thank me when I'm done (I estimate 8 more chapters) and maybe even a sequel! Idk, you'll have to persuade me : ). **


	15. New Mission, and a Talk

**Okay, I will most likely have the next four chapters up before 5 p.m (EST), and might even finish the story today! Please review if you think I should write a sequel! – Arietty**

Josef opened his eyes, and the only thing visible was the top of the freezer. He wondered why he was in here, not remembering the past event. Then, he remembered. Josef's stomach dropped, and he smacked his forehead; how could he break up with Beth?

Josef sat up, and pushed up the top of the freezer. He grabbed the towel he had placed on the hook on the wall, and wrapped it around himself. He stepped out of the cold, and into the warm.

Josef shuffled over to his closet, and picked out a black dressy shirt, and black pants. It fit his mood, and he ruffled his fingers through his already tidy hair. He sighed, and opened the door. He walked downstairs, and peeked into Beth's bedroom; empty.

He looked around the living room, and saw it was empty, too. He could still smell her tears, and her scent still lingered in the air. Josef shrugged; he could manage.

Josef suddenly realized his fax machine had a new fax, waiting in the tray. Josef walked over and picked it up, examining it. When he saw who it was from, he almost dropped it.

_To : Josef Kostan_

_About : the Dynasty_

_From : Nicholas Farrell_

_Dear Josef,_

_Welcome to the Dynasty! It will be most pleasurable with you added to our elite group. Your first mission had been decided; I want you to report to a warehouse just outside of Los Angeles. Apparently, a pair of newborn vamps has been reported killing innocents. We can't have that, and I know you'll be up for the task._

_Hope all is well, and expect you to take care of the business tonight._

_Your faithful leader,_

_Nicholas Farrell_

Josef slipped the piece of paper in a drawer underneath the sink. Normally, if he had just received any notice from the Dynasty, he would be thrilled. Now, he was just depressed.

He observed the black burn mark, and felt such hate for the small black burn he almost slapped it on table, so he couldn't see it.

Stopping newborns in L.A? That was simple. He had done that before, many times. Suddenly, a knock on the door broke through his musings. He walked over to it, and glanced through the peep hole. Surprised, Josef answered the door.

"Mick!" He exclaimed, widening the door. Mick stepped in, looking away from Josef, and taking off his gloves.

"You're not going to punch me again, are you?" Josef teased, and Mick shook his head. Seeing Josef still made him very angry. Mick turned to Josef, who was leaning against the closed door.

"Beth came to visit me." Mick said, and watched as Josef's expression fell into one expressionless. He stared back at Mick, and tried to pretend.

"So?" Josef said coolly, his palms starting to sweat. Mick looked at Josef disgustedly.

"I know you broke up with her." Mick said, sitting down in an armchair. Josef remained standing, but moved over to be in front of his former best friend.

"Okay." Josef said, not sure where Mick was going with this. Mick shuffled in his seat, and then looked up at Josef.

"I want to know why." Mick said, examining Josef. Josef looked calmly down at Mick.

"I broke up with her because of you, Mick. See, you're my best friend, and best friends don't..." Mick interrupted him.

"Cut the crap, Josef. I want to know the truth." Mick snapped, and Josef took a step back. He glared at Mick.

"That is the truth." Josef replied curtly, his jaw tight. Mick stood up, and jammed his finger into Josef's chest. Josef looked down at it, and then up at Mick, amused.

"Josef, you better tell me the god damn truth, now." Mick warned, looking Josef straight in the eye. Josef smirked.

"Or what? You're going to kick my ass?" Josef challenged, rolling his eyes. Mick stood back.

"No." He replied. "I'll just go out with Beth." Josef's smirk dropped almost instantly, and was replaced with a rather nasty look. Mick smiled. "I mean, we've already kissed; twice in a parking lot, before you went out, once on the top of my building, before you went out, and once in my apartment," Mick smirked, "after you went out."

Josef's eyebrow twitched, and in a second, Mick was shoved against the wall, and Josef was snarling in his face, his fangs showing, his eyes red. Mick grinned, still normal.

"You still love her." Mick taunted, and Josef still held Mick tightly. Then, he loosened his grip, and pushed Mick into the wall.

"Fine. I do love her. I love Beth!" Josef admitted, hastening away from Mick, kicking a chair out of his way. Mick felt confused.

"Then why did you break up with her?" Mick asked, pulling at his lapel. Josef opened the drawer under the sink a pulled out the fax paper. He walked quickly over to Mick, and handed it to him. Mick's jaw dropped.

"You got accepted into the Dynasty?!" Mick cried, reading through the paper. Josef nodded once, scowling at the paper in Mick's hands. Mick looked up, at a loss for words.

"I broke up with her to protect her; I can't turn her, Mick, I can't. I can't make the same mistake I did with Sarah. Not with Beth. Not her." Josef said all of this very fast, running his fingers through his hair. Mick glanced back at the paper.

"Do you have the burn?" Mick asked, and Josef shoved his hated hand in front of Mick's face. Mick observed, fascinated. Josef pulled it away.

"Do you want to be in the clan?" Mick asked. Josef shook his head.

"No."

"Then quit."

"I can't."

"Why?"

Josef swallowed. "Apparently, I took an oath or something. Anyway, I wanted to be in it at the time, Mick. This was my dream, this was the one thing I actually wanted more than anything, and now that's changed to..." He trailed, looking into the empty bedroom, replaying the times he had been in there with her in his head.

"Beth." Mick answered, and felt his heart drop. Josef nodded, and sat down. Mick put the paper on the coffee table, and walked slowly to Mick. He clapped a hand on Josef's shoulder, but Josef shrugged it away.

"Josef..." Mick started, but Josef cut him off.

"I'd like to be alone, if you don't mind." Josef said quietly, looking away from Mick. Mick nodded, and made his way to the door.

"Oh wait, Mick?" Josef called, and Mick stopped at the door.

"Don't tell Beth." Josef whispered. Mick heard, and left.

**Remember to review for me! Next chapter will be in Beth's p.o.v, fyi. Stay tuned, the next chapter will most likely be up in at least 30 minutes! **


	16. A Wish Come True?

**This will be a tiny bit boring, I'm sorry, but I needed an in between chapter! Enjoy! - Arietty**

Beth typed at her computer on her desk, hearing the voices at Buzz Wire, but not really listening to them. She was continually sighing, sighing so much people would come over to check on her. She would of course, lie and say she was okay, but then get back to work.

"Hey, Beth." Kathy said from behind her, and Beth smiled weakly.

"Hey, Kath."

"Beth, there's a meeting in one hour, just to let you know." Kathy said, and Beth sighed, once again.

"Okay." Beth said, and got up from her seat, and faced Kathy.

"Which room? "She asked, bored. Kathy shook her head.

"It's at a new location, actually. We're going in the van." Beth nodded, and grabbed her jacket from underneath her desk. She followed Kathy down the halls, and eventually outside. Beth and Kathy got into the white Buzz Wire van, and slammed it shut.

"Where're we going, Pete?" Kathy asked a man in the back, and the man named Pete shrugged.

"Some where in the city, I believe." Kathy rolled her eyes.

"Obviously." She responded, and everyone laughed. All except Beth. Kathy looked concerned.

"Beth, what's wrong?" She asked, and Beth shook her head.

"Just still a little sick." Beth lied, and Kathy nodded. The van started to move, and Beth closed her eyes, her head on the back of the seat.

The ride took generally 25 minutes, and when the van stopped, someone had to prod Beth awake. She woke up, confused, and then exited the van. She found herself looking at a building that was familiar to her. Beth stared up at it in horror; it was Josef's building.

She shook Kathy. "We're not going in there, are we?" Beth asked Kathy, and she shook her head. They were going in the building next to his. Beth sighed in relief, and followed her team indoors.

The lobby had a huge fountain, and millions of pennies were lying at the bottom. Kathy handed Beth a penny.

"Make a wish." Kathy joked, and turned around again. Beth looked at the fountain, and closed her eyes. _I wish I could see Josef again. _She wished, and tossed the penny forward. It landed in the top most area of the fountain. Pete thumped her on the back.

"Now it will come true!" Pete joked, and Beth forced a small laugh. She walked with her team to the elevator, and someone pressed the eighth floor.

Beth felt the elevator growing smaller as she though of Josef; oh, Josef. The man who had so much power of her life, and he wasn't even aware. Beth sighed, and felt her eyes sting. She blinked back tears, and exited the elevator when it opened.

The Buzz Wire team filed into a conference room, and Beth took a seat next to the wide window, taking in the sunshine that filled her up. She leaned her head against the glass, and closed her eyes, imagining Josef and his naked form.

"Beth?" Kathy called, and Beth looked at her. Kathy smiled, fake. "Beth, sweetie, why don't you just grab the files I placed in your folder, okay?" Beth forced a weak smile, and reached into her folder. All of the paper fell off of the table, and Beth swore. Everyone stopped talking, and looked at her, insulted. Beth blushed, and started to pick up the papers. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of the outside window. There was a window adjacent to theirs, and there was a man in the room. The man was familiar to Beth. The man was Josef.

Beth gasped, and everyone went quiet again. Kathy stood up.

"Beth, I'm sorry, but if you don't quiet down, I'll have to ask you to leave." Kathy looked concernedly over at her friend, and Beth nodded a muttered a quick apology. She scooped up the papers, and placed them on the table. She then turned her attention to Josef.

Josef was sitting on his couch, his face in his hands. He had no shirt on (to Beth's pleasure) and was stiller than a statue. Beth hoped it was because of her, but knew this was probably not the case. She looked back at the meeting in place, and raised her hand to answer a question. She asked something good, because everyone was looking at her in praise. Beth's cheeks glowed, and Kathy looked slightly envious. Beth smiled at her, and then looked back at her ex-boyfriends room.

Josef was still not moving, and Beth was started to get concerned. Then, Josef looked up, and stood up at the same time. He walked around the couch, and grabbed a piece of paper from the coffee table. He read it, and then threw it on the counter. Beth desperately wanted to know what it was.

He grabbed a flask of blood from the fridge, and took a sip from it. Beth shuddered, remembering the taste. She looked back at the meeting for a second, and then looked back at Josef. She was shocked to see what appeared to be a tear on his cheek.

Beth scooted her chair towards the window more to get a closer look, but Josef was already wiping his face, so Beth couldn't confirm that it had been a tear. She looked eagerly at Josef, and he turned his back to her.

"Beth?" Kathy said, ringing into Beth's ears. Beth looked at her quickly, and Kathy sighed. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave this meeting, Beth. Kindly wait outside." Beth felt her face grow hot, and she scooped up her folders, and took on last look at Josef, who was leaning against the kitchen counter, his head in his hands again. Beth closed her eyes, trying to save the memory, and then left the conference room.

**Yay, Beth got her wish! Haha, next chapter will be VERY exciting and much more thrilling than this one! Keep reading, for it will be up soon! Review! **


	17. Stake Through the Heart

**Ah, finally, the chapter of the mission. Enjoy! - Arietty**

Josef read the address on the fax paper several time until it was memorized. He pulled on a more comfortable clothing for wrestling in, if that was necessary, a tight black t- shirt and black sweatpants (still fitting his mood).

The night was starting to turn darker, and the sun was almost completely down. Josef grabbed his car keys from the table beside his door, and headed on out.

All of the car ride there, Josef wondered what he'd be expected to do. Nicholas didn't specify whether to kill the newborns or to stake them. Josef had a handful of stakes in the back, just in case.

Josef started turning into a less lively sort of town, more like a ghetto. It seemed to be a barrio of some sort; Josef had never been down there. He turned when he saw the said warehouse, and parked outside of it. Josef grabbed two stakes from the backseat of his car and slipped them into his pocket, ready to kill (literally).

The door was creaky when it opened, and the room was pitch black. The first thing Josef noticed was the smell of old blood; it filled him up, and he became incredibly thirsty. He shuffled through the door, and closed it shut quietly.

Josef felt his way through, pleading for his eyes to adjust quickly. Then, he'd be able to see as if it were day time. Josef sniffed, following the scent of the spilt blood.

The room was wet, and there was a strange noise to it. Josef closed his eyes, smelling the air. All of a sudden, he felt a large blow from his back.

Josef fell to the ground, and saw a larger figure above him. Josef pulled out a stake, and raised it. The figure kicked Josef's hand, and he let go of the wooden stake. The figure kicked Josef again, and Josef sprang up, his fist shooting out. He punched the figure in what appeared to be his nose, and then Josef swooped up, standing on a pipe, looking down on the figure below. The figure paused, and then flew up beside him. Josef squinted in the darkness, and realized who it was. He gasped.

Nicholas Farrell stood, smiling at Josef.

"Hello." He said, and Josef let his fists fall. Then, Nicholas flew at him, and Josef fell to the floor with a thump.

"Never let your guard down!" Nicholas hissed, and elbowed Josef's gut. Josef cringed in pain, and tried to kick the old vampire off of him. It didn't work. Josef snarled as his fangs stuck out, and tried to shove Nicholas off of him. It worked this time, and Josef punched the vampire in the face.

Nicholas roared in fury a swept Josef's feet, and he fell to the ground. He pinned Josef down, and Josef struggled beneath him. Nicholas raised his head, and Josef quickly moved his head, and Nicholas's mouth hit the iron floor. Josef kicked Nicholas in the groin while he was down, and pushed on top of him. Josef was sitting on Nicholas, and started swiping at his eyes.

Nicholas's eyes gleamed bright orange, and he screamed out. "Give it up, Josef! You'll never win this battle!" Nicholas started to make a deranged hissing sound with his mouth. Josef wondered if he was having a seizure. Then, he sensed the presence of others. Josef looked around, and saw at least fifty vampires encircling him, smirking. Josef gulped.

Nicholas took this time, and slammed his palm into Josef's chin. Josef fell back, but instantly sprang up. Nicholas stood back, and smirked at Josef.

"Well done fighting, Josef. You truly would make a good elite." The others laughed. Nicholas did, too. "However, I find you more of a threat than a friend, I'm so very sorry. I have no use for you. Elites..." He said, gesturing to the vampires. He pointed his finger at Josef. Suddenly, fifty vampires were on top of Josef, and he couldn't get away.

Nicholas started laughing manically, and soon, the vampires stood away from him. Josef wasn't dead; that wasn't Nicholas's intention...yet. Josef lay on the ground, panting, and his eyes half shut, fighting to be open. Nicholas moved to the side of the room, and picked up the stake he had kicked out of Josef's hand. He moved over Josef. Then, he plunged the stake into Josef's heart.

Josef gasped, and his eyes stood out wide. His head fell to the floor, and he made a slight choking sound. Nicholas grinned.

"Bye, bye Josef. Oh, and just so you know..." Nicholas bent over and grabbed Josef's face, so Josef had no choice but to look at him. "We know where your girlfriend is; we'll make her death a little slower, and little more painful." If Josef could move, he would have ripped off Nicholas's head with his own bare hands. Nicholas smirked.

"We'll just leave you here, knowing you can't help your little girlfriend. We'll bring her here, and make you watch her die, unable to do anything, but having to watch." Josef couldn't do anything, but he was screaming inside. Nicholas smirked, and made a hand movement for the others to follow him. Some of them pointed and laughed at Josef, and the others kicked him as they walked by.

Soon Josef was alone, and he knew if he could move he'd be sobbing his eyes out. No, wait, if he could move, Nicholas would be dead before he even realized what had happened.

Josef lay there, imagining Beth when he first saw her on Buzz Wire, and how he had just disregarded her as a hot girl. He remembered when first met her, how she seemed nervous, and confused. Josef thought of when he first kissed her, and when they first had sex. He remembered how great she looked, and he thought about how little time they had had together.

Josef stared straight, and wished he had never gone to work on Friday.

**Don't fret, yet. But, I'm sad to say that I need to take a little break to clear my mind. It will definitely be up tonight, and definitely not long from now, but I need to take a break. REVIEW!!! Love ya! **


	18. He still loves me, doesn't he?

**Enjoy this chapter! It's getting close to the end! - Arietty**

"I'm sorry, Beth, but if you keep this up, you might just have to leave Buzz Wire." Kathy said, and Beth squirmed in her seat.

"Don't worry, I'll get better." Beth promised, and Kathy nodded, walking away. Beth looked down, and felt her face heat up. She loved working at Buzz Wire; it was amazing.

Suddenly, Beth's phone rang. To her dismay, it was Mick. She picked it up without enthusiasm. "Hello?" She answered, playing with a pen on her desk.

"Beth, have you seen Josef?" At the sound of his name, Beth stopped everything she was doing and listened.

"No, of course not." She responded, wondering if Mick was kidding. "Why?"

"He's gone, and I just wondered if he had told you anything." Mick said, and Beth felt her head start to feel heavy. Gone...?

"No, he's made it pretty clear he doesn't want anything to do with me. I thought you knew that." Beth accused, and she heard Mick sigh on the other line. She started to feel confused.

"I know, Beth. But I really need to talk to Josef." He sounded desperate. Beth suddenly felt wary.

"Why?" She asked, truly curious. Beth loved talking about Josef. She heard Mick groan.

"Mick, tell me what's wrong now!" Beth shouted, standing up. People in the cubicles next to her stood up, looking at her. She ignored them.

"Nothing's wrong, he just said he'd be back by now..." Mick said, and Beth could hear his eagerness to hang up. She wasn't letting him get away that easily.

"From where? Mick tell me!" Beth pleaded, slamming her fist on the desk. Kathy came over to Beth.

"Beth! Calm yourself before..."She was cut off by Beth's fist. Kathy fell to the floor, and Beth was standing above her, breathing heavily, and looking almost mad.

"Beth? Beth! What happened, what's wrong?" Mick cried through the other line, but Beth ignored this.

"WHERE'S JOSEF?" Beth screamed into the phone, her face beet red. Mick was silent on the other line. Then,

"I'll be at your work in five minutes. I'll tell you everything." The line went dead. Beth slipped it into her pocket hurriedly and ran outside.

Beth waited five minutes, and the familiar car was there. Mick opened the door, but hardly got any further than that because Beth was directly in front of him, waiting.

"Well, you see Beth, there's this vampire clan called the Dynasty. It's really sacred and elite; only the best of the best get accepted. The leader came to Josef and asked him if he wanted to join, so of course Josef said yes. But, it's against their laws to mingle with humans, so..." Mick trailed, gesturing. Beth looked away from Mick, finally understanding.

"So he broke up with me." She said, feeling sick. Mick was quick to defend his best friend.

"He didn't want to, Beth, believe me; he had no choice." Mick said, watching Beth. Beth put her hand to her heart.

"He still loves me, doesn't he?" Beth asked, and Mick nodded reluctantly. Beth smiled, and looked extremely happy.

"Beth, there's a catch; Josef was sent on his first mission yesterday, and he's not back yet." Mick said, and Beth felt her happiness quickly slide away from her. She looked at Mick in horror.

"Where is he supposed to be?" She asked, and Mick shrugged.

"I don't know, it was in a fax Josef was sent, but that's at his place." Beth was already opening the door to Mick's car.

"Drive me to Josef's." She said shortly, and Mick hastened to the car.

They arrived at Josef's building in twenty five minutes, and Beth was jiggling with the knob. Mick told her to stand back, and he ran at the door, and he fell to the ground. Beth rushed into Josef's apartment, and found the fax on the counter. She wrote down the address, and gave it to Mick.

"Take me here." She demanded, and Mick turned to the door.

A man was standing there, followed by three other people.

"Hello, Miss Turner." He said, and Beth swallowed. Mick slid his keys into Beth's hands, and then attacked the man.

"Mick!" Beth screamed as he battled the vampire. The other three advanced on Beth, but Mick drew out a hidden long knife and swung it, decapitating two of their heads.

"Run, Beth! Go to Josef! He needs you!" Mick cried, and Beth ran past the vampires, the one that didn't die examining the heads with utter depression on his face.

Beth hurried down the stairs, and into the sunlight. She ran to Mick's car, and put the paper on the windshield. She started the car, and headed towards the warehouse.

The warehouse came in view, and Beth quickly parked the car, and entered it, wondering what awaited her.

**: ) Next chapter will be up in a jiffy! Review, loves.**


	19. Blood Tricks

**Yay, the chapter you've all been waiting for! Here you go, and review!! - Arietty**

Josef was contemplating his suicide. He planned on stealing some high voltage from the nuclear power plant, and locking himself in his room, blowing himself up. It was the only thing he was thinking about.

Really, what was life without love? He had lost Sarah, and now he had lost Beth. Did God really not want Josef to be in love _that _badly?

Josef decided he would never love again (not that he would, seeing as he was going to commit suicide), but even if he lived, he'd never love again, because the people he loved always got hurt because of him.

If Josef's glands were working, his eyes would have surely teared up. Josef still felt the lingering pain in his heart, and wondered if it was from the stake or from something else...?

Josef heard footsteps, and his stomach dropped. _Oh, no, they're bringing Beth. Oh, I hope the rip my eyes out before..._He thought, and heard a large gasp. He couldn't move his eyes, but he knew that voice.

"Beth..." He tried saying, but it came out in a gurgle. All he saw was a sheet of blonde hair, and then intense pain in his chest. Josef groaned, and started panting. Beth had pulled the stake out of his heart.

Beth was lying on top of him, crying into his stomach. Josef shook his head once, to regain his breathing, and then sat up. Beth looked at him, her eyes red.

"Josef." She whispered, and Josef tried to move his arm, but he was too weak. He needed blood, and fast. He lay back down on the ground, and whimpered slightly.

Beth grabbed his face in her hands, and started shaking it.

"Josef!" She cried, looking into his eyes. Josef looked tiredly back, barely able to keep his own eyes open. He stared at the veins in Beth's forehead, and leaned in. Beth sat back, and he growled. Beth looked at him, suddenly frightened. His face fell, and tears started pouring down his cheek.

Beth grasped him and hugged him, and he placed his head on her shoulder. Again, he felt her blood pulsing beneath her thin layer of clothing, and he moved his mouth over her skin. Suddenly, Beth pulled back, and examined Josef.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, and Josef closed his eyes slightly. When he opened them, his eyes were gleaming blue. Beth understood. She rolled up her sleeve, and stuck out her wrist. Josef violently pushed it away so hard Beth stumbled on her knees.

"You have to! Do it!" Beth said, feeling immense déjà vu. She had to do this to Mick, and now to Josef. Was she a donor or something?

Josef glared at her, and shook his head, his eyes still illuminated. Beth pushed Josef so that he was leaning on a pole, his back pressed up against it, and his legs just strewn on the floor. Beth unbuttoned her first button on her shirt, and Josef looked at her confusedly. Sure, Beth naked was a fantastic sight, but not exactly what he had had in mind at the moment.

Beth leaned in and whispered in Josef's ear. "Do you trust me?" She asked, and looked back at Josef. He nodded his head slightly, his eyes drooping. Beth took a deep breath, and tried again.

"Do you love me?" Beth asked, and again, looked back at Josef. Josef studied her for a moment, and then nodded his head. Beth pressed her lips to Josef's and he brought his hand to her face. Then, she grabbed his head, and placed it on the skin between her shoulder and neck.

Josef couldn't have resisted even if he wanted to; his fangs pushed out of his gums, and he sank his teeth into her skin, sucking the blood and life out of her. Beth breathed evenly, exaggerating her blinking. Josef continued to feed on her, and couldn't stop. He tried to push Beth away, but his arms wouldn't work. His eyes became wide, and he felt Beth's heart rate slow down. He wrenched his teeth out with all of his might, and reared back. Beth fell to the floor, her eyes slowly closing.

"Beth!" Josef cried, his eyes widening at her body. His eyes still gleamed, and her blood dribbled down his chin. He panted, and flipped Beth's body over, her eyes closing just as he did so.

"NO!" Josef screamed, shaking Beth. Josef sat over her, his head falling back, and his hands over face moaning "oh no, oh no" repeatedly. Not again. Not again was he going to lose Beth like he lost Sarah. He wouldn't let the universe take both of them away from him.

Josef grabbed the stake next to Beth's body, and sliced his wrist open. He stuck his wrist at Beth's mouth, and made her drink it. Josef hung his head, tears falling fast on Beth's face. Suddenly, he heard her heart start beating again.

Josef took his wrist away and hugged Beth's near lifeless body to him, still mystified his blood trick had worked, and happy that Beth had not turned into a vampire.

Beth opened her eyes, and looked at Josef. She tasted her own blood in her mouth, and frowned.

"Blech." She muttered, spitting some out. Josef threw his arms around her, and started sobbing into her hair.

"Oh, Beth. Beth, I love you. Remember that no matter what I do in the future, no matter what I say, I love you, and I'd do anything for you." Josef confessed, and Beth patted him softly.

Josef laid her on the ground, and she looked at him.

"Tell me you love me, Beth. Tell me you love me." He said, stroking her cheek. Beth gazed up and Josef slowly, and ran her fingers through his hair. He grabbed her hand, and kissed it softly, pressing it to his face.

"I love you, Josef." Beth said, and she slipped back into her unconscious state. Josef closed his eyes, tears falling under the eyelids, and rolling over Beth's pale hand.

Josef laid Beth's hand on her body, and descended down on her, and kissed the base of her throat, his tears making a small puddle on her beloved skin.

Josef looked down at Beth, and thought he just fell in love over and over again.

**This was the last official chapter of "Falling for You." There's an epilogue next, but it will be up tomorrow at about 3 P.M (EST). Sorry, but I get very tired!! Please review if you think I should make a sequel, maybe someone will turn his girlfriend in it: ) **


	20. Hospital Fun

**Sorry this took so long to get up...I was pretty busy lately. - Arietty**

All Beth could hear was a strange beeping sound. She felt very tired, and very sore. She was very annoyed by the ominous beeping. Beth started scowling, her eyes still shut, and her head shifting slightly on a stiff pillow. She let out a groan, and opened her eyes.

Beth was lying in a hospital bed; the walls were light blue, and a vase of red and white roses were grouped together at her bedside. A large window was next to her bed, and she could see the sun pouring into the room. In the corner, there was a green armchair, and in the arm chair, was Josef.

Josef was looking at Beth, examining her wearily. Beth looked at him confusedly, wondering why she was here.

"Josef?" She asked, bringing her hand to her head. She felt very dizzy. The beeping sound accelerated, and Josef suddenly stood up and was Beth's side.

"How are you feeling?" Josef asked tediously, looking nervously at Beth's heart monitor. Beth shook her head, and reached up weakly to Josef. He leaned in helpingly, and she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I feel better now." She said, smiling. Josef cracked a weak smile, and kissed her forehead. He stroked his fingers on her cheek, and sighed.

"You don't remember what happened, do you?" Josef asked, and Beth frowned. No, she really didn't. All she remembered was that Josef was in trouble, and she had gone to a warehouse to get him. Then, she gasped.

"Mick!" Beth cried, taking her arms off of Josef and looking around. Josef straightened automatically.

"Mick is fine; some of our other vamp friends happened to be visiting me at the time, and helped him destroy Farrell." Josef responded bitterly, looking away from Beth. Beth frowned again.

"How could they? I thought Nicholas was the best vampire in the world..." She trailed, confused. Josef looked back to Beth.

"Oh, he got away, all right. I don't think he'll be coming back here, soon, however." Josef concluded, stationing himself at Beth's bedside. Beth had question marks in her eyes, but Josef smiled slightly.

"Forget about it, love. It doesn't concern you anymore." Josef said, placing his hand on her head. Beth took it, and kissed it.

"So, what's wrong with me?" She asked, looking around the room. Josef ran his finger through his short hair.

"Uh, loss of blood, for the most part." He said, looking nervously at Beth. Beth looked into Josef's eyes, and then remembered.

_Tell me you love me Beth. Tell me you love me._

Beth looked at Josef, horrified. "Oh, Josef!" She cried, and Josef quickly placed his hands on Beth, comforting her. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks, and Josef closed his eyes against her shoulder.

"Don't be afraid; I won't hurt you." Josef said comfortingly, stroking her hair. Beth looked back, slightly bemused.

"I know that." She said, frowning. Josef looked back at Beth, warily.

"Beth, I understand if you don't want me anymore after what I did to you." Josef said sadly, looking to the ground. Beth shook her head.

"Josef, I..." Josef cut her off.

"No, Beth, don't be nice to me, I don't deserve it, and I really shouldn't have done that even if I was dying. I never ever would have put you in danger, and I really can't believe I even did that to you. I want you to trust me, and when things like that happen, I know you probably never will, and..." Josef trailed as Beth grabbed his head to make him look at her.

"Josef, I love you. I don't want you to leave me, and if you didn't drink my blood, you would have died. You'd be _dead._ I can't live without you, Josef." Beth admitted, her cheeks blushing. Josef leaned in and kissed Beth on the lips gently, and then pulled back.

"Do you forgive me?" Josef asked, looking deeply into Beth's eyes. Beth nodded. Josef smiled.

"Thank you." He said, and kissed her again, and Beth wrapped her arms around his neck, and sat up, kissing him passionately. Suddenly, she heard a throat being cleared at the door. Beth pulled back from Josef, and saw a nurse standing there. She looked at the couple disapprovingly.

"Young man, this woman is very sick. I don't think you really should be testing her heart that way." The nurse said, striding over and tapping Beth's heart monitor, which was beeping quickly. Josef flushed, and grinned at Beth, and reluctantly let go of her. He made his way to the armchair, and sat down. The nurse tended to Beth's tubes, and looked kindly at her.

"How are you feeling, Miss Turner?" She asked, pressing some buttons on a machine. Beth started to feel a lot more regenerated.

"I feel great." Beth said, beaming. The nurse smiled, and exited the room. Josef watched her leave, and rolled his eyes.

"It's almost as if she knew what happened..." Josef said, rubbing his forehead. Beth sighed, and smiled. Then, she frowned.

"Wait, how am I not a vampire right now? You drained me, and fed me your blood!" Beth said, very confused. Josef's smile left his face.

"I guess it had something to do with the fact that it wasn't my intention to turn you. I don't know, it was all very weird." He agreed, standing up. Beth looked at herself in a nearby mirror, and opened her mouth, almost expecting to see fangs where her canines were. They were absent and Beth frowned. Josef laughed, and Beth turned to see what was so funny.

"You actually are disappointed, aren't you?" Josef said, chortling. Beth scowled, and threw a pillow at him. Josef dodged it, and laughed. Beth growled.

"Oh, don't make me get over there." Beth said, feigning getting out of the bed. Josef suddenly turned serious and was pushing her down on the bed.

"Stay on the bed, Beth." Josef said, effortlessly keeping the struggling Beth down on the white sheets. Beth looked at his arms, and smirked.

"If you were human, I'd be stronger than you, you know." Beth said mockingly. Josef looked at her with a disbelieving expression.

"Sure, Beth. Keep on thinking that." Josef said, rolling his eyes. Beth punched his arm, and felt more pain than he did. Josef laughed, and she felt the need to do something to upset him. Beth suddenly doubled over in pain.

"Ow!" Beth said, her eyes stinging. Josef grabbed her shoulders, concerned.

"Beth?" He asked, trying to get to her face. Then, Beth fainted back, her eyes closed.

"Beth!" Josef said, shaking her. After a few moments, Beth opened her eyes, and her tongue out.

"Who's stronger now?" Beth asked, and Josef looked at her blankly.

"That wasn't funny." He said, staring her down. She looked at him back, and he started to smile. Then, they both burst out laughing. Josef made his way over to Beth, and kissed her cheeks.

"You're a menace, Beth Turner." Josef said, kissing her eyelids. Beth smiled, and brought her hands to his face. She kissed him, and her heart monitor started beeping like crazy, but neither the vampire nor the human seemed to notice.

**Yay, Beth's fine!!!! Okay, the epilogue is next, and then the SEQUEL!!!!!!! Review!!**


	21. Epilogue: Acceptance

**I'm sorry to say this is the OFFICIAL last chapter of **_**Falling for You **_**. I want to thank everyone who read this story, and especially the people who reviewed (you know who you are, as do I). I will be posting the first chapter to the sequel shortly, but until then, I have two new one shots up that you should check out! Thanks for reading! – Arietty**

Josef picked up the box from Beth's bed and slammed it on the floor next to the dozen other boxes there. Beth had been released from the hospital a few days ago, and Josef and Beth decided to move in together. Of course, Josef wouldn't give in, so Beth was selling her apartment.

Beth was looking into her bathroom mirror, staring at the cuts and scrapes on her face from the warehouse business. She looked past that, and remembered all of the times she had been in here with Josh, and how happy they were. She thought of everything and everyone who changed, including her. Beth sniffed, and started taking medicines out of the medicine cabinet behind the mirror.

"Hey, Beth, where do you want this?" Josef asked from Beth's bedroom, holding up some sheets. Beth pointed to the boxes.

"Over there is fine." She responded, unloading the cabinet. She heard a thud in the next room, and Josef entered the bathroom. He took Beth in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry I'm making you move out. It's just I need the freezer and the space and I really like my apartment a lot better." He said, smiling. Beth smiled, and pecked his lips.

"It's okay; I think its better that I leave here. The memories, you know." She replied, looking around the bathroom. Josef nodded, and kissed Beth's cheek again.

"Josef?" She said hesitantly, looking at him in the mirror. He nodded against her face. She took a deep breath. "Do you have any intention of...uhm...turning me?"

Josef's face turned to stone as he looked at Beth slowly. "Do you really want me to do to you what I did to Sarah?" He asked, and Beth noticed numerous feelings crossing his face. Pain, hurt, anger, discomfort, and sadness were among the many. Beth stroked his cheek.

"I'm sorry I asked. I just wondered..." She unwound herself from Josef, and grabbed the box full of medicine. She exited the bathroom, and placed it carefully next to the other boxes. Josef snuck behind her and grabbed her legs quickly, and Beth gasped. Josef swung her around in his arms, and Beth giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't need you to be a vampire, Beth. You're perfect just the way you are." He kissed her, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. Josef heard someone stiffen, and he looked up. Mick was standing in the doorway, observing the two with slight distain.

"Mick!" Beth cried, and jumped out of Josef's arms and into Mick's. Mick grasped her tightly, and then she pulled back.

"I'm sorry I..." Mick cut her off.

"Its okay, Beth. I'm okay. We're all okay." He said, smiling. Beth nodded, and stood back from him. She observed him, and Josef walked by her, and looked at Mick.

"Thank you for what you did. I owe you terribly." Josef said, and Beth nodded. Mick just shrugged, and looked at the several boxes on Beth's bedroom floor.

"You guys are living together?" He asked incredulously, and Josef nodded, placing his hands in his pockets. Mick sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair, and looked Josef and Beth.

"I wanted to tell you both something." Mick started, pausing. Beth walked towards Mick, and stood in front of him, waiting. Mick continued.

"I wanted to say that I accept that you two are dating. I still care about you in that way, Beth, but I know I must get over it. And Josef..." Mick said, turning to his best friend. "I forgive you for disobeying me." Josef smiled and held out his arms, and Mick hugged his best friend. Mick pulled back, and smiled at Beth. She grinned, and ran into his arms again.

The three friends broke apart, and stared at the boxes. "I can't believe you two are moving in already..." Mick said, waving his hand disbelievingly. Josef smirked.

"You know my affect on women. They can't live without me." Josef remarked, and Beth punched his arm playfully. Josef chuckled and swung his arm around Beth's waist, and clapped Mick on the shoulder.

"You know, we could really use a hand bringing these boxes down." Josef said, staring pointedly at the boxes. Mick rolled his eyes.

"Of course, Master." Mick bowed, and Beth giggled. He swooped up four boxes and Josef did the same. Mick exited the room, and Josef started to follow him. He paused, and turned around.

"Beth, are you coming?" He asked, staring at her. Beth nodded, and picked up a box (her strength didn't match the vampires). Josef started walking, but Beth hung back, observing the empty apartment.

This was the last time she'd be here, and all of the memories came rushing back. Beth wiped away a tear, and reminded herself she was starting out a new life with Josef. She gets to start anew, and be extremely happy with him. Beth smiled, and left the apartment, her mind full of the opportunities of her relationship with Josef Kostan.

**Well, that is the end of **_**Falling for You. **_**I am going to miss writing this, but guys, please continue to review, and especially give me some ideas for the sequel if you have any! Give me your opinion on this story, now that is it finished. Bye for now, and thanks for reading! - Arietty**


End file.
